The Fate of the Light
by DevilDragon8
Summary: After Ahsoka leaves the Order she begins to hear the Daughters voice. Lux finds her and together they discover there's more to the force then what either Jedi or Sith know. Their presence in future events changes everything starting with Padme's fate. There is a war going on between the Light and Dark that no one knows about and Ahsoka will play a bigger part then she can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fate of the Light**

 **This fic is coauthored by LadySongbird16, as usual, and Gundom Eypon40. The three of us thought that it was appropriate to post our new story today considering what day it is. We hope everyone likes this new fic and comments and feedback are always welcome. Happy National Star Wars day. May the 4** **th** **be you.**

 **Disclaimer: I am only going to type this once, I do not own Star Wars, any of its character, places, and so on. I only own the situations and the ocs and am using the characters for fun.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ahsoka Tano walked down the steps of the Jedi temple, for the final time. She had no intentions of ever coming back. How could she after all they had done to her? First she gets accused of a crime that she didn't even commit, then the Jedi council expels her and the Republic Senate tries her, only to find out Barriss Offee, her best friend, was behind everything. Of course the council offered her to return, but she just couldn't do. It's like she told Anakin, the council didn't trust her, so how could she trust herself? Of course that didn't mean there were people she was going to miss. Obi Wan, Master Plo Koon, Master Yoda, the younglings, and of course Anakin.

" _Anakin,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. _"He looked so upset, and he chased after me. My own master, the only one who stood by me, and now I'll probably never see him again, my closest friend. I know he said he understands wanting to walk away, but I hope one day he can forgive me."_

She walked through the streets of Coruscant suddenly it hit her for real, she walked away from the Jedi order.

" _Kriff!"_ Ahsoka thought. _"I walked away from the Jedi Order. What am I supposed to do now? What else do I know how to do? What am I going to do now? Where can I possibly go?"_

"I need a drink," she said to herself.

She headed toward Dex's Diner. At least she knew there was some place she could go now. Obi-Wan had come here quite often and she came here once before with Anakin. She sat down at the counter. She expected to be greeted by Hermione or the waitress droid, FLO, only instead she recognized the voice of the owner, Dexter Jettser.

"Hey" he said. "I remember you, you're the Jedi padawan right?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said sadly, avoiding eye contact with the diner owner.

"I heard about the trial," he said. "They were all stupid."

"Thanks," she said.

"Having a bad day?" Dex questioned.

"Big time," Ahsoka replied.

There was a long pause of silence before Dex spoke again.

"Well I'll tell you what," Dexter spoke. "Since you're a friend of Kenobi's, how about a freshly brewed ardees, and it's on the house."

Ahsoka lifted her head to look at him and offered a sincere smile.

"Thank you," she replied.

As soon as Dex left Ahsoka quickly went back to her unpleasant thoughts. Being a Jedi was all she ever really knew how to do. Where was she going to go? She could leave Coruscant, but where would she go from there? There was always Shili, her place of origin, but her people lead a very peaceful life there, and she couldn't see herself being out of the fights for good. It would probably only make her go crazy.

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ she heard a voice say.

Ahsoka looked around the diner.

" _I could have sworn someone said my name,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

" _ **I did,"**_ the voice continued.

Ahsoka could have sworn she heard that voice somewhere before, but where? Then it hit her.

" _Daughter,"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **That's right,"**_ the Daughter replied. _**"Hello Ahsoka."**_

" _Are you inside my head?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **Technically yes,"**_ the Daughter replied.

" _How is this possible?"_ Ahsoka questioned. _"I thought you were dead?"_

" _ **I did die yes,"**_ Daughter replied. _**"Through events that happened on Mortis though, some of which you remember and some that you don't, we are now connected."**_

" _What else happened on Mortis that I don't remember though?"_ Ahsoka asked.

" _ **I will tell you Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter promised. _**"I would prefer that we were alone when I tell you though."**_

" _It was that bad?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **I'm afraid so,"**_ the Daughter declared.

" _Fantastic,"_ Ahsoka thought. _"As if this day hasn't been trying enough as it is."_

" _ **Yes,"**_ Daughter said. _**"I know about what you went through. I'm truly sorry about that."**_

" _Thanks,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"Wait, so if we've been connected since Mortis why are you only talking to me just now?"_

" _ **I needed to wait until you are strong enough,"**_ Daughter declared. _**"You have been through many things since Mortis Ahsoka; and while I understand that they may have taken a toll on you emotionally, they have also made you much stronger; and I believe that now you are ready."**_

" _For what though?"_ Ahsoka questioned. 

" _ **Again Ahsoka I will tell you,"**_ Daughter said. _**"When we are alone though."  
**_ _"Oh come on,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Not to be disrespectful or anything Daughter, but I've dealt with so much today that I do not know if I can deal with the suspense."_

" _ **I can sense the anxiety given all that has happened is taking a toll on you Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter confirmed. _**"I ask you to just be patient for a little longer."**_

"Ahsoka?" A familiar voice questioned.

Ahsoka turned to see none other than Lux Bonteri, the young senator of Onderon.

"Lux," Ahsoka said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm the Senator for Onderon, so I came for the Senate meetings" he responded.

"That I can understand," Ahsoka replied. "What are you doing on this part of Coruscant though?"

"I guess you could just say that I'm exploring. What are you doing here?"

"Having a drink," Ahsoka said.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Lux questioned.

"Are you trying to get something out of me?" Ahsoka said defensively.

"No," Lux replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that. It's just that I do know what happened with the trial, and I can't imagine that things have been very easy for you since then, especially after finding out that it was someone you knew who tried to frame you."

"No it wasn't," Ahsoka said. "That's why I couldn't trust the Jedi Order anymore, and that's why I left."

"You left the Order?" Lux said in slight shock.

"How could I stay with them after the way they treated me," Ahsoka said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lux asked.

"Not here and not now," Ahsoka replied.

"Ahsoka do you have any place to stay?" Lux questioned.

"No," Ahsoka replied. "I only just left the Jedi Order. I don't really have a good idea of where I'm going from here."

"If you like I have an apartment here on Coruscant that we can finish this discussion at," Lux offered. "We are friends after all and what kind of friend would I be if I just left you with no place to spend the night."

Ahsoka actually thought on it for a minute.

"Alright," she replied. "At least it's somewhere to go right now."

So Ahsoka finished her drink and the two left and made their way toward Lux's apartment.

 **Before any ask this fic is an AU starting right after Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Temple, so the events of Star Wars: Rebels will not be happening, we might make the occasional reference if our readers want it, but we believe things would get too complicated otherwise. The events of the original trilogy will largely happen as they did in canon but there will be some changes. May the force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, LadySongbird16, Gundom Eypon40, and I hope that you all enjoy this newest chapter. We are really excited to get this fic going. Feel free to PM anyone of us or leave a review with any comments or questions you have.**

 **Chapter 2**

Twenty minutes later, Ahsoka and Lux made it to Lux's Coruscant apartment.

"So Ahsoka," Lux began. "What did the Order say to you? I mean if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Well," Ahsoka began. "I won't go too much into detail, but they offered for me to join them again, said how I dealt with everything that I went through proved that I possess the traits of a true Jedi. I couldn't go through with it though. How was I supposed to trust them or myself when they didn't trust me to begin with?"

"What about your master though?" Lux asked.

"I always trusted Anakin," Ahsoka said. "He stood by me and believed in me the whole time, but Anakin can't be the only reason why I would stay with the Jedi, it just wouldn't be the same."

"I understand your point," Lux said. "You can stay here tonight if you like. There's a guest room here."

"Thanks Lux," Ahsoka said. "I really appreciate it."

"Is there anything you need?" Lux questioned.

"No thank you," Ahsoka said. "If you'll excuse me though, I think I'd like to meditate on today's events."

"Okay," Lux replied. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," Ahsoka said. "Goodnight Lux."

"Goodnight Ahsoka," Lux replied.

Ahsoka made her way to the guest room. She closed the door and sat on the bed. Okay time to find out more about what happened on Mortis.

" _Daughter?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **Hello again Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said.

" _I'm alone now,"_ Ahsoka stated. _"Now if you please, what exactly happened to me on Mortis?"_

" _ **What is the last thing you remember before waking up and being embraced by your master Ahsoka?"**_ Daughter questioned.

" _I was in a dungeon of some kind,"_ Ahsoka replied.

" _ **Well,"**_ Daughter began. _**"My brother, he found you and he managed to take control of you."**_

" _He did that?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Daughter replied. _ **"Your master, and Obi Wan found you but because you were under the influence of my brother's power, you fought against them."**_

" _And the end result?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **I gave Obi Wan a dagger to defeat my brother,"**_ Daughter said. _**"You took it from Obi Wan though and though your master and Obi Wan begged you not to, in your "brainwashed" state you gave it to my brother and he …killed you."**_

" _Killed me?"_ Ahsoka asked. _"Great, I died and I don't even remember it. How am I alive now though? You must have something to do with it if you said we're connected."_

" _ **Yes I did,"**_ Daughter declared. _**"After my brother, killed you, he tried to kill my father, but I got in the way and took the blow that was meant for him. So I was dying as well. Your master begged my father for help, he said there was no hope though, but I knew I could help. So using your master as a channel, my father put my remaining life force into you, and that's when you woke up."**_

" _And that's how were connected," Ahsoka said._

" _ **Yes,"**_ _Daughter said._

" _I died,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I died, and I don't even remember it. What did I do?"_

" _ **You only fought against Anakin and Obi Wan and gave my brother the dagger,"**_ Daughter said truthfully.

" _This can't be possible,"_ Ahsoka said again. _"I hope I didn't say anything considerably hurtful."_

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said. **"** _ **While I understand that this is truly upsetting you have nothing to be ashamed of. My brother is the dark side, and it would be impossible for someone to resist his power."**_

" _I want to know,"_ Ahsoka suddenly said. _"I want to know how I died."_

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter began. _**"I will show you how it happened, but I don't believe now is the appropriate time to do so. You're still very emotional from today's events and I believe showing you your death will only make you feel worse."**_

" _You still exist,"_ Ahsoka confirmed. " _And if you're the light there has to still be dark for there to be balance. So does that mean…"_

" _ **Yes Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said finishing her thought. _**"My brother is still alive. His relationship with his hosts is different though. Our relationship is symbiotic; with my brother he can only stay in a host for so long. He eats away at their life forces until they burn out."**_

" _Like a parasite?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Daughter replied.

" _Well, and I thought I had a lot to take in before,"_ Ahsoka thought. _"Is there anything else I should know?"_

" _ **At the moment no,"**_ Daughter said. _**"Trust me Ahsoka, when the time is right you will know everything. For now, though I suggest you get some rest, your emotions must be exhausting you."**_

" _Well,"_ Ahsoka said. _"You're not wrong. Goodnight Daughter."_

Ahsoka went into the bathroom, spent a good twenty minutes in the fresher, before getting out and going to bed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Ahsoka woke up feeling a whole lot better.

"Well, it's been a long time since I had a good night sleep," Ahsoka said to herself.

She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

" _ **Good morning Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said.

" _Good morning Daughter,"_ Ahsoka replied.

" _ **Feeling better?"**_ Daughter asked.

" _A lot actually now that there are a lot of answered questions,"_ Ahsoka asked. _"I'm still upset, but I accept it."_

" _ **That's good,"**_ Daughter replied.

" _I must say though,"_ Ahsoka began. _"It is kinda weird talking to my reflection right now."_

" _ **I think we can fix that,"**_ Daughter stated.

" _How so?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **Close your eyes and focus on my essence that lives inside of you,"**_ Daughter said.

Ahsoka did as she was told and when she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, only this time instead of seeing her own reflection she saw the Daughter, looking the same she had when Ahsoka last saw her one Mortis.

" _Wow,"_ Ahsoka said. _"This is interesting."_

" _ **I understand it must be awfully strange talking to your reflection all the time,"**_ Daughter said.

" _ **I should tell you though that you are not strong enough yet for us to do this for long periods of time."**_

" _That's understandable,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Plus I would hate for someone to walk in and see this right now."_

So Ahsoka finished up in the bathroom and went out into the dining room area to find Lux already awake and sitting at the table.

"Good morning Ahsoka," Lux greeted.

"Good morning Lux," Ahsoka replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Lux asked.

"Better than I've sleep in a while," Ahsoka replied.

"That's good," Lux said. "Are you hungry?"  
"Starving actually," Ahsoka said.

"Why don't you sit down?" Lux said. "You woke up just in time for breakfast."

So the two of them ate and talked about what was on their mind and what they had been up to lately, only it was mainly Ahsoka asking Lux what things were like in the senate.

Once they finished Lux said that he needed to go to the senate.

"I'll be gone for a few hours," Lux confirmed. "Will you be okay here Ahsoka."

"Don't worry Lux," Ahsoka said as he left. "I'll find a way to keep myself occupied."

"What should I do though?" Ahsoka asked putting her hand on her hip and noticing something she had failed to notice before.

"My lightsabers," she said. "Where did they…oh right my fight with Barriss. Well, I can always construct new ones. I'd have to find a way to get to Ilum to get Kyber crystals, but I can't do that until I have the materials to make the rest of the lightsabers."

Ahsoka reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out some credits.

"That should be enough to get the materials I need," Ahsoka said. "Good thing I know where to look."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahsoka wondered through the markets of Coruscant. She was almost done with finding all the material for her lightsabers. She was just glad she had enough credits to find the materials to construct two lightsabers. She had grown so accustomed to dual-wielding and if there was a possibility to still do that then she was going to take it. As she continued her searching though she started to sensing a strange presence. It didn't feel the way the powers of the dark side felt, but it also wasn't the same as a force signature the Jedi had. What was this though? Looking around Ahsoka carefully advanced in the direction she felt the signature coming from. In the distance she saw somebody in a brown cloak. He was looking around as if he was searching for something or someone. Ahsoka moved into one of the narrow alleys and watched him carefully as he continued to search the areas of the market. After a few minutes though it looked like he had given up and he turned around to leave but not before he bumped into a few citizens that said some rude things before moving along.

Ahsoka swiftly moved out of the alley and to the spot the stranger last was. She found something strange on the ground, it was a piece of cloth made from the same material of the stranger's cloak, only it had a symbol on it that Ahsoka had never seen before.

" _ **I should have known some of them were bond to come searching,"**_ Daughter said.

" _Searching?"_ Ahsoka questioned. _"What's going on? Who was that man? What is this symbol?"_

" _ **I was hoping I wouldn't have to inform you of this information later Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said. _**"Now that they were here though I have no choice. That symbol is the symbol of the light side of the force. In your Clone Wars there is the Republic and the Separatists, the Jedi and the Sith.**_ _ **They are not the only ones who you can associate with the Light and the Dark though. There are two societies in this galaxy that worship the Light and the Dark, so myself and my brother, some of them are force sensitive, very few though, but all of their followers give off a certain signature. So that man you just saw was a follower of the society of the Light."**_

" _Why is he here though?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **When you were in your very emotional state yesterday you let my essence loose in a way and members of both societies can feel it. So he must have seen searching for a clue to my presence,"**_ Daughter said.

" _How do you know he's not a member of the society of the Dark wearing a disguise?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **The people of the Light and the people of the Dark let off different energy signatures Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter explained. _ **"As you get stronger and learn how to control the powers you have gained from my essence you will learn to tell the difference."**_

" _Does this mean I will have to seek them out?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **Someday yes,"**_ Daughter replied. _**"For now though I believe your focus should stay on creating your new weapons."**_

" _Alright,"_ Ahsoka said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later Ahsoka returned to Lux's apartment only to find that Lux still had not returned. She sat on the couch and put the bag full of her lightsaber material down beside her.

"Okay, my next step would be to get to Ilum," Ahsoka said to herself. "Now how do I get there. I don't have enough credits to get a ship that will take me there, and I'm certainly not going to steal one."

Suddenly Ahsoka heard the door to the apartment slide open, and in came Lux.

"Hi Ahsoka," Lux greeted.

"Hey Lux," Ahsoka said. "How did things go at the senate?"

"Alright," Lux replied. "Kind of boring actually."

"Boring?" Ahsoka asked. "I never thought it was boring, all they do is argue."

"When it's all they do it does start to get boring," Lux said.

"I guess that's a good point," Ahsoka said.

"Did you find something to do?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "I went to get materials for new lightsabers."

"I noticed before that you didn't have them on your person," Lux said. "They didn't confiscate them from you for the trial did they?"

"No," Ahsoka said. "I lost them in a battle with Barriss; and as much as I'd like to recover them that could take a long time."

"Did you find everything you needed?" Lux questioned.

"Everything that I could get on this world," Ahsoka declared. "I still need to get lightsaber crystals, but I'd need to go to Ilum for that."

"And that is the only place you can retrieve them?" Lux questioned.

"No," Ahsoka said. "It's the only one that I know how to get to. Master Yoda and I took the Jedi younglings there when they were learning how to build their own lightsabers."

"How about I make a deal with you then?" Lux suggested.

Ahsoka looked at him curiously.

"Being a senator I have access to my own ship," Lux confirmed. "I'll lend you the keys to my ship so you can go and find your lightsaber crystals, but in exchange for that you have to let me hold onto this."

Lux picked up the bag full of her lightsaber materials.

"That way there's nothing stopping you from returning," Lux said.

Ahsoka had to laugh at this.

"Okay Lux," Ahsoka said. "You have yourself a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry that it's been so long since the last update, but some personal issues arose that prevented a quicker update. To make up for that after this chapter my coauthors and I have another chapter that we are going to post tonight. We hope everyone enjoys this chapter and remember feedback is always welcome so if you have the time PM one of us or leave a review.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ahsoka took Lux's ship and set her course for Ilum. It was going to take quite some time to get there, but that didn't bother her. Only she was so used to being on ships with other people most of the time that it felt just a little bit weird. She didn't even have Artooie with her. She had gotten so use to his constant beeping; God she missed the little guy. Okay, she had a whole list of people she missed already and it hasn't even been that long since she walked away.

"I still can't believe I'm dwelling on this" Ahsoka said out loud to herself.

" _ **You have every right to Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter's voice stated. _**"It has only been two days since you left. While you may be able to contain your emotions at the moment, the memory and the feelings are still fresh."**_

" _Must you remind me about that?"_ Ahsoka snarked.

" _ **You asked a question Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said. _**"I was simply giving you the answer to it. Besides I thought you would appreciate a conversation. I know while you have done so before you must not be used to flying completely solo."**_

" _Alright,"_ Ahsoka said. _"You're right about that; but then again the only reason you probably know that is because you've been inside me for so long. So you've seen a lot of what I have seen."_

" _ **That you are correct about,"**_ Daughter said. _**"I've even seen your recent interactions with your friend Lux that you were just with. He's quite a nice young man."**_

" _Wait,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Where are you going with this?"_

" _ **It seems that he likes you very much Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said. _**"And from what I've seen it looks like you like him as well."**_

" _I'll admit I was attracted to him,"_ Ahsoka said.

" _ **You also seemed awfully jealous when that young girl, Steela, showed an interest in him,"**_ Daughter stated.

" _Kriff,"_ Ahsoka said. _"That was after what happened on Mortis. So you did see that."_

" _ **Indeed I did,"**_ Daughter said.

" _The Jedi code prohibited attachments though,"_ Ahsoka pointed out. _"They're not allowed to fall in love."_

" _ **You are not part of the Jedi Order anymore though Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter confirmed.

" _Oh, right,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I'm just not entirely sure what I would consider Lux right now, a friend, and an ally yes, but I don't think I've known him long enough to consider something more serious."_

" _ **I can understand that Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said. _**"I just think you should know that it's not impossible for you to consider something like that in the future."**_

" _So you don't agree with the attachment rule that the Jedi have?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **I can understand why they think it is dangerous,"**_ Daughter said. _**"At the same time though an attachment could be healthy if you have the right attitude toward it. It gives you something to fight for, and love and family, attachment is a big part of both of those, a mutual attachment of course, and as a representation of the light side of the Force, I do believe in all of those things."**_

" _Yeah,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I don't think I ever fully understood the attachment rule myself."_

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, but after quite a long time of travel Ahsoka had finally reached Ilum. She ventured into the Crystal Caves and searched until she found two crystals. She actually found the crystals pretty quickly, but then again she had already done this before when she was a youngling. There wasn't anything new for her to learn from doing something like this.

Anyway, as soon as she had the crystals she found her way out of the caves and headed back to Coruscant. She had promised Lux she would come back, plus he had the rest of her lightsaber materials; and she couldn't just steal his ship. It wouldn't be right.

She and the Daughter conversed about things for short periods of time, but when they didn't Ahsoka mostly thought about all the people she had left behind, the people she missed. She wished she could see them again, but seeing them would mean going back to the Jedi Order; and there was no way she was going back there.

When she returned after a few days' journey back the first thing she did was head back toward Lux's apartment. She had to return the key to his ship and get her materials back.

She entered his apartment and found him sitting on the couch in his living room looking at something on a holopad. He had heard her come in, so he closed his holopad and stood from his spot on the couch to turn and face her.

"Ahsoka," he said. "I'm glad you're back."

"Well, I had too," Ahsoka joked. "You have the rest of my materials and I needed to return your ship to you. Also, I never break a promise, which you made me make."

Lux had to laugh at her comments a bit.

"Did you find your crystals?" Lux asked.

"Yes I did," Ahsoka replied.

"Was it difficult?" Lux questioned.

"No," Ahsoka stated. "I had already been through it before when I was a youngling when I constructed my very first lightsaber, but when you go through it the first time there is a difficulty that you need to face and you're supposed to learn something new by facing this. Seeing how I had already gone through this before though, there wasn't really anything new for me to learn."

"I see," Lux replied. "So all you have to do now is construct them?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "It shouldn't take too long as long as I keep focus and my concentration isn't broken."

"Would you actually mind if I watched?" Lux asked. "I have always been quite curious as to how those are constructed."

"I see no problem with it," Ahsoka replied. "I am going to have to ask you to keep quite while I do it though, and I am going to need the rest of my materials back please."

"Of course," Lux said leaving the room for a brief minute.

He came back with the bag of her materials and handed it to her.

Ahsoka laid all the materials in front of her and took out the two crystals from her pouch. She closed her eyes and extended her arms out in front of her concentrating hard on using the force to put all the parts together in the right place. Once one of them was successfully completed she repeated the process with the other one, and soon enough the two lightsabers were lying in front of her.

The bases of the light sabers were rectangular and curved on the sides. In the center of each light sabers were smaller black rectangles with two small silver diamonds inside of them. The top parts were the actual blade was supposed to come out was a thin cylinder shape that rounded out at the top and had another small cylinder and a much larger rounded out shape at the top. The bottom of the light saber also curved downward and rounded out at the very bottom. Ahsoka looked very intrigued by her newly constructed light sabers. They were like nothing she had ever seen before, but what still had her curious was what color the blades were. So she stood and grabbed hold of both blades and ignited them. When she did, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"White lightsabers," she said.

The blades were indeed white. They were also a little shorter than the blades of her previous lightsabers, but that wasn't the main point right now.

"I'm sorry they're not green like your old ones Ahsoka," Lux said.

"No, it's okay," Ahsoka said. "I'm not disappointed, surprised more than anything. I've heard of white lightsaber crystals before but they're rare. The only people who usually wield lightsabers such as these are imperial knights."

"So they're special?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "Yes they are."

"Well now that you have your lightsabers, what will you do next?" Lux questioned.

"There is something that I need to find information on" Ahsoka said.

"And what would that be?" Lux questioned.

"It's a little difficult to explain," Ahsoka declared.

"Ahsoka," Lux began. "I only want to help you. I won't force you to tell me anything that would make you uncomfortable. I can't help you if I don't know anything though. So please, I'm asking you as a friends to please tell me what you can."

"Okay," Ahsoka replied. "You might want to sit down for this though."

So Lux and Ahsoka both sat down on the couch and Ahsoka took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"A while back before we met up with you again," Ahsoka began. "Obi Wan, Anakin, and I were on a mission. Only instead of ending up at the location where we were supposed to meet our battalion, we were pulled onto a strange world called Mortis. When we got there we found out that there was more to the Force than any Jedi probably knew."

"What does that mean?" Lux asked.

"Well," Ahsoka said. "Let's just say that there were three beings that represented the Force, one for the light side, one for the dark side, and the balance in-between."

"Really?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka continued. "Anyway, our ship had broken down because we had crash landed. While we were trying to figure out how to get off the planet, someone their kind of brainwashed me and tried to use me against Anakin and Obi Wan, but through many dramatic events that occurred after I'm now connected to the being that represents the light side of the Force. I only found this out recently, but I also learned that there are societies that worship the beings that represent the two sides of the force. I found this when a few days ago when I was gathering materials for my lightsabers."

Ahsoka reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the cloth she had found in the market a few days earlier and handed it to Lux.

"And this is the symbol for one of the societies?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "The society of the light; I need to find out where they're located and what exactly they are, but I'm not entirely sure where to start. I could go to the library, but I don't know if that will help lead me to anything actually useful."

"Is there any other place you can think of to find the information?" Lux asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka stated. "The Jedi archives, but, I just can't go back to the temple."

"I could sneak in and try and look for some information," Lux offered.

Ahsoka looked surprised by his response.

"What if you get caught though Lux?" Ahsoka asked. "I don't want you to get in trouble for me."

"I think I'd be fine if I was careful enough," Lux declared. "Besides, I understand why you can't go back in, and I really want to help you."

" _ **I'm beginning to like this boy more and more,"**_ Daughter said.

" _Please stop that,"_ Ahsoka replied.

"You're absolutely sure about that?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I am," Lux replied. "If I have any ability to help you find the society then I'm going to do it. Besides, if we work together we can probably get your search done faster. As I said in the past, we make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"That we do," Ahsoka said punching his arm lightly. "Thank you Lux, it means a lot."

"Of course," Lux said. "Anything for a friend."

"Although I think it might be a little too late in the day to start the search now," Ahsoka stated.

She looked outside to see that the sun had already set.

"Agreed," Lux replied.

"So we begin our search for the answers tomorrow morning?" Lux questioned.

"Deal," Ahsoka replied. _"I really hope we find some answers."_


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised here is the second chapter. To continue to make up for the long wait my coauthors and I plan on posting two more chapters tomorrow. Please leave a review or a PM is you have the chance, feedback is always welcome.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Ahsoka headed to the public library to see if there was any information that would get her a step closer to finding out where this society of the light side of the Force would be. Lux had business to attend to at the senate, so they decided to meet up with each other later and think of their next move once Ahsoka had done her research.

" _What if I can't find anything though?"_ Ahsoka thought. _"The Jedi didn't even teach us anything about this when we were younglings. Why would a public library have any information I'm looking for."_

" _ **Perhaps I can make a suggestion,"**_ Daughter offered.

" _And what exactly would that be?"_ Ahsoka asked.

" _ **I believe starting somewhere in religions would be helpful,"**_ Daughter stated. _**"The societies worshiped my brother and I like deities."**_

" _Well,"_ Ahsoka said. _"It is a good suggestion, and it least it gives me a place to start at."  
_ So Ahsoka headed to the religion section and looked through all the shelves, searching for any words that would help give her a lead on the two societies. After a good twenty minutes of searching, mainly finding books about the religions of various species she found the found a book on the history of the Force.

" _It looks like it could just be about the basics,"_ Ahsoka thought. _"It doesn't hurt to check it out, maybe it will give us some information on anything other than the Jedi and the Sith._

So Ahsoka opened up the book and carefully looked through what was on the pages.

" _The Force, believed to be an energy field that connects all living beings in the galaxy, those energies are fed into the Cosmic Force, that bound the galaxy together and communicated through individuals through the midi-chlorians."_

" _I already knew all of that though,"_ Ahsoka thought. _"Let's see if I can actually find anything on religion."_

After carefully reading through many more pages, mainly focusing on the Jedi and the Sith and their connections with the Force Ahsoka found something that caught her attention.

" _While the Jedi and the Sith are the most notable users of the Force, and the most practiced in the ways of the Force, there have been rumors that for centuries that people have worshipped both the Light side and the Dark side of the Force. Locations of these societies is unknown, but many spectators in the galaxy have reported suspicious fights between many individuals they believed had no association with either the Jedi or the Sith."_

Ahsoka kept looking through the pages to see if there was anything more helpful that could give her more information, but it seemed like after that all the book talked about was the Jedi, the Sith, and their techniques and philosophies on the Force.

" _Well that wasn't very helpful,"_ Ahsoka declared. _"All that really did was tell us that some people in the past believed that there were groups that worshipped both sides of the Force and that they've been in conflict with each other before."_

" _ **Yes,"**_ Daughter said. _**"Don't tell me that doesn't confirm your suspicions even a little bit. This book was not meant to tell you everything about the societies, because is about the basic history of the Force."**_

" _Okay,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"That is true enough. Anyway, might as well search a little bit more. There must be a least one more book in this library that has some valuable information that we could use."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later Ahsoka decided to go to the Senate, where she knew Lux would still be. When she finally arrived, the senators were already leaving their meeting chambers. She blended in with the crowd of people who were already walking in the other direction. Thank the Force she still had her cloak with her. Now hopefully no one would notice her, and hopefully Anakin wasn't here; that would just be awkward and way too painful. Anyway, she saw Lux not too far away, so she moved carefully through the crowd of people as inconspicuously as possible. And waited against the wall until Lux was close enough and then followed right next to him as they made their way toward his office. Once they were in his office Lux shut the door and Ahsoka removed her hood.

"Well Ahsoka,"Lux said. "Did you find anything in the library?

"Nothing that would really help us in finding a lead," Ahsoka said. "All I could find out is that there have been people who have been believed to worship both the Light side and the Dark side of the Force and that people have encountered random groups of people fighting each other, just not on the battle field, and they didn't appear to be Jedi or Sith."

"So we were right about the public library having very little information on what we need to find," Lux stated. "So it seems that we will need to investigate the Jedi Archives to look for more information."

"Yes, but there has to be some other way for you to get in though," Ahsoka declared. "While getting in wouldn't be impossible. What if someone caught you and then you're going to have to make up some excuse as to why you where there in the first place."

"I see why you're concerned," Lux stated. "Something like that could very much happen, but I'm sure I'll think of something. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I still don't like it. if you get caught you could get in a lot of trouble" Ahsoka replied with a shake of her head.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Without saying anything Ahsoka just dove under Lux's desk.

Lux opened the door, and standing there was Padame Amidala, Senator of Naboo.

"Hello Lux," Padame greeted.

"Senator Amidala," Lux greeted. "What bring you here?"

"Well," Padme began. "I know that it hasn't been long since you joined the Republic senate, but I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me on some senate business."

"Senate business?" Lux questioned. "Exactly what kind of business?"

"I must go to the Jedi Temple and speak with the council," Padme stated. "I don't necessarily need to have someone accompany me, but I figured since there's probably still much of Coruscant you haven't seen yet, perhaps seeing the Jedi Temple would be interesting. I mean you wouldn't be allowed in the Council chambers with me, but they do have a pretty interesting library you could probably kill some time in."

"It does indeed sound interesting," Lux replied. "Alright Senator Amidala. I would be more than happy to accompany you to the Jedi Temple."

"Great," Padme replied. "We won't be going until tomorrow morning though, so shall we meet up back here at say 8?"

"Yes, that would work," Lux said.

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow then," Padme said.

"Yes, she you tomorrow Senator Amidala" Lux replied.

Once she was gone a wide-eyed Ahsoka got out from under the desk and saw that Lux had a very smug grin on his face. "The Force" she said "works in mysterious ways."

"Clearly," Lux replied with a chuckle. "I think it would be unwise for us to pass up an opportunity such as this though."

"You're right," Ahsoka said. "But once you're in the Jedi archives how are we gonna make sure that we have a way to keep the information that you obtain?"

"I heard someone say in passing that there is a data drive that can collect information and delete the search history of whatever device you plug it into," Lux declared.

"Where would we find such a device?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I've think theres a place in the lower markets that has them," Lux said.

"Alright," Ahsoka says. "It sounds like we can use it."

"Agreed," Lux said. "In fact I'd say the sooner we get it, the better."

"I think it'd be better if I go and get it," Ahsoka stated. "I move faster on foot anyway."

"I agree," Lux said. "Meet me back at the apartment?"

"Of course," Ahsoka said. "I'll be back before you know it and don't worry about the credits, I have a lot saved up."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Lux was standing outside of his office with Ahsoka. It was half an hour before Lux was supposed to meet with Padme, so they decided to go over the plan.

"Alright," Ahsoka said handing Lux the tiny micro drive. "So once you're in you just have to plug this in and it will collect any information off the page you currently have up and it should erase the search history as well."

"Got it," Lux said. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be following you from a distance on foot, I still can't go into the temple given all that's happened, but I'll be just outside."

"How long will you be there?" Lux questioned.

"At least until I see that you and Padme are exiting the temple. Then I can assume that nothing went wrong, and nobody figured out what you were trying to do."

"Don't worry Ahsoka," Lux said. "I'll be careful."

"Yeah, I know," Ahsoka replied playful punching his shoulder. "It's gonna take me a little bit longer since I have to travel on foot. So I'll have to leave now, plus I really don't want to risk bumping into Padme."

"Right," Lux said. "See you in a bit Ahsoka."

With a wave goodbye Ahsoka pulled up the hood of her cloak and sprinted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here is chapter 5 and I'll be posting another chapter later tonight. As usual if you have the time please leave a review or send a PM to me or one of my coauthors with feedback. We would really appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 5**

Lux and Padme finally made it to the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka was already there waiting outside the temple, but staying carefully hidden and masking her force presence so no Jedi would be able to tell she was there. All that was left to do now was to wait and make sure Lux and Padme came out of the Jedi temple and that there was no sign of some sort of disaster when they finally did; or that they weren't thrown out of the Temple for that matter.

" _Kriff,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I wonder how long I'll be able to take all of this waiting."_

" _ **I thought patience was supposed to be part of your training?"**_ Daughter questioned. _**"You haven't forgotten that already have you Ahsoka?"**_

" _No,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"I'm just worried. While I do believe that Lux can do this, if someone catches him, not only will he get in trouble, but Padme might be accused of helping him somehow."_

" _ **Well let's hope for both of their sakes that that doesn't happen,"**_ Daughter said. _**"Besides most of the Jedi who would be able to catch him are on the council are they not?"**_

" _That is true,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"That doesn't mean there aren't other Jedi capable of capturing him though."_

" _ **Just be patient Ahsoka and trust in the Force,"**_ Daughter declared. _**"We must believe in the Force and trust that it will help Lux find the information that we need. Plus as I recall you saying earlier, the Force does work in mysterious ways."**_

" _True,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I did say that."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme and Lux walked down a long hallway of the temple Padme seemed to have a rather melancholy look on her face the whole time and it made Lux curious as to why.

"Senator Amidala," Lux said getting her attention.

"Yes Lux?" Padme replied.

"Forgive me if this is intrusive," Lux began. "I can't help but notice that you've seen rather down about something ever since we've arrived here."

"Have I now?" Padme questioned. "Forgive me Lux, it's just that walking through here sort of makes me think of Ahsoka."

"So you too found out about how she left the Jedi order?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Padme replied. "Jedi Master Skywalker is a close friend of mine, and Ahsoka was his padawan, and over time I became close with her as well. Not knowing where she is right now makes me worry so much about her."

"Yes," Lux replied. "Ahsoka was quite the talented fighter and she was a great person."

"Forgive me Lux," Padme began. "I feel I must ask you this though; have you seen or heard anything from Ahsoka since she left the Jedi order?"

"I'm afraid I haven't," Lux replied. "I can only hope that where ever she is that she is safe and that she's safe and she's doing something that makes her happy."

"I can only hope that as well," Padme stated.

The two of them stopped in front of a large set of closed doors. Standing outside was a tall bald Jedi.

"Senator Amidala," he said acknowledging the senator of Naboo.

"We've been expecting you, and who might this be?"

"Master Windu," Padme said to the bald Jedi. "This is Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon. The senate asked me to bring an escort."

"It's nice to meet you Senator Bonteri," Master Windu said.

"Likewise Master Mace Windu," Lux replied.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you in the council chamber though," Master Windu said.

"Would it be okay if I waited in your library while Senator Amidala talks with the council?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Master Windu said.

"Master Yoda has told me to allow you to walk about the temple as long as you do not interrupt the teachings of the younglings and stay away from the dorms," Master Windu declared.

"I will not disrespect that request," Lux said respectfully.

Master Windu nodded in acknowledgement.

"Senator Amidala," Mace said. "Shall we?"

Padme nodded before following Master Windu into the council chambers.

Once the door was closed Lux turned around and headed back in the direction of the library.

As he walked down the hall he noticed someone familiar coming his way.

It was Anakin Skywalker, Ashoka's former master. As he was walking though. His eyes seemed to be glued to the ground. Was he still so upset over what happened with Ahsoka? Okay, who could blame him though.

" _Kriff,"_ Lux thought. _"I can't let him see me. It will be a harsh interrogation."_

So Lux jumped behind one of the pillars and hoped that the Jedi Knight would not recognize any strange noises or see him.

His attention did turn to Lux's direction for a second, but then he continued walking.

Once he was out of sight Lux got out from behind the pillar and let out a sin of relief before continuing on to the library.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Lux entered the library the first thing he did was sit at one of the computers and opened up a search engine.

"Master Yoda told us that two senators were going to be here today," A voice said behind him.

Lux turned around to see an elderly woman.

"Is there anything I can help you search for today young senator?" She asked.

"No thank you ma'am," Lux said. "I only wish to look up information on the Force to pass the time."

"Very well," she said. "Let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

"I will," Lux said. "Thank you."

Once she was out of sight Lux typed "Force worshippers" into the search box.

Quite a few things came up, but everything he found focused on the Jedi and the Sith and their association with both the Light side and the Dark side.

" _Too broad of a search,"_ he thought. _"Better keep this tab open and open another one in case the librarian comes back."_

So Lux did just that and in the new search box he typed "Force worshippers, Light and Dark."

After several more minutes of digging Lux found something that caught his attention.

" _Centuries ago it was discovered that the Jedi and the Sith were not the only ones who believed strongly in both sides of the Force. Several Jedi have reported seeing people fighting without any force abilities. The two symbols shown above have been seen on several of their garments."_

" _That one there is the one Ahsoka found,"_ Lux thought.

" _These people are reported to believe that both the Light and the Dark side of the Force have their own respected deities and worship the deity of their own side. Whether or not this is entirely sure unknown. Both sides have managed to avoid the Jedi for centuries. These societies as they are called have been reported on several planets, mainly found on the outer rim, they have also been reportedly seen on the list of planets below._

" _Perfect,"_ Lux thought.

He looked to make sure no one was watching and plugged the micro drive into the computer. After about a minute he opened a tab to check the search history to find it had indeed been deleted.

" _Perfect,"_ he thought. _"Now I better go back and wait for Padme. Hopefully she's almost done. Then I have to go back to my office and wait for Ahsoka."_

So Lux unplugged the micro drive and headed back to the Jedi council chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the second chapter of the day as promised. My coauthors and I hope all of our readers like it. We are not entirely sure when we will get the next chapter but we hope it will be a much shorter wait then previously. Hopefully the chapters that we posted today and yesterday make up for the long wait. Please leave a review or a PM if you have the chance.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Lux's office_

When Lux returned to his office he saw that Ahsoka was already there waiting for him at his desk.

"Wow you're fast," he said.

"Well," Ahsoka said. "I did leave before you."

"Fair enough," Lux replied.

"Did you find what we needed?" Ahsoka asked.

"I did," Lux stated. "There are quite a few possibilities though."

"So it looks like this is going to be a multiple month long process," Ahsoka declared. "We shouldn't look at the info here though."

"I think you're right," Lux said. "Come on, there's a computer back at the apartment."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Back at the Apartment_

"You're right," Ahsoka said looking at the information. "They could be on any of these worlds."

"Looks like we have a long search ahead of us," Lux declared.

"You don't have to help me with all the searching Lux," Ahsoka said. "What about your job as the senator to your home world."

"I can tell the council that I have business on Onderon, and my people can cover for me," Lux declared. "I will have to come back for short amounts of time, but I'm going to do everything I can to help you find the society."

"You sure?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Of course," Lux replied. When my home world's King was overthrown and the resistance and I wanted to learn how to fight so we could but our true king back in power you did everything in your power to help me and the resistance. Even when the Jedi wanted you removed from the mission you did everything you could to make sure that you could stay and help us reclaim our planet. What you did for me that time was more than I could ever ask of you. So as your friend I believe that helping you track down the society is something I am more than willing to do for you after all that you have done for me."

"Thank you Lux," Ahsoka said. "That means a lot to me."

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said. _**"The boy knows about me, and he has agreed to help you track down the society. I believe now would be a good time for to meet him face-to-face."**_

" _Alright,"_ Ahsoka said, _"If he faints though I am so going blame it on you.",_ "Lux, there is someone who wants to meet you" she continued aloud.

"Meet me?" Lux questioned. "Who?"

"Remember how I told you that the deity of the Light side and I are connected?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes," Lux replied.

"Well," Ahsoka began. "She is called the Daughter and she would like to meet you face-to-face."

"Okay then," Lux said. "Then I will be very happy and honored to meet her."

"Okay then," Ahsoka said. "For this to work though we must be in front of a reflective surface."

"Why is that?" Lux asked.

"Apparently I am not strong enough yet for her and I to separate for even a small amount of time," Ahsoka replied. "Which I can understand given I just recently found out that she has been inside of me all this time, but she can appear if I'm near a reflective surface."

"Okay," Lux said. "Shall we go to the guest room then?"

"Alright," Ahsoka replied.

So the two teens made their way into the guest bedroom and Ahsoka stood in front of the full length mirror.

"So how exactly does this work?" Lux questioned.

"We'll all you have to do is look in the mirror," Ahsoka said. "Actually, first I need to concentrate on seeing her image. So just give me a few seconds to do that."

So Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused on the Daughter's image and then when she opened her eyes she saw the Daughter in the mirror. Then she looked at Lux who just looked shocked at the celestial being he was seeing in the mirror.

"Hello Senator Bonteri," Daughter said. "I'm pleased that I finally get to meet you, even if all you can see right now is my reflection."

"Like wise," Lux said still dumbstruck. "It's an honor to meet you. I never thought I'd be meeting a deity of the Force."

"Please," Daughter said. "I represent the Light, but while I have abilities that are unreachable to many, I have never thought of myself as a deity."

"Of course you don't," Ahsoka said. "You are the living personification of selflessness."

"You are not wrong about that Ahsoka," Daughter said. "Anyway, Senator Bonteri, I do appreciate that you are going to be helping Ahsoka and myself in finding where the society of Light side worshippers are residing."

"It will be my pleasure," Lux said. "Please though, just call me Lux. I do admit that I am still getting used to being called senator, and I can assume that this search will not require many diplomatic matters."

"Very well then Lux," Daughter replied, "Now I do believe I have taken enough of your time. Until we see each other next, Lux."

Then Ahsoka looked in her mirror and her reflection was her own again.

"Wow," Lux said

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "Don't know how much longer that's going to keep happening, but for now, that's the closest we can get to actually physically seeing the Daughter."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three months had gone by now and Lux and Ahsoka's search for the society of Light side worshippers still continued. So far they had searched any planets on the outer rim, including Bothwui and Utapu with no success. In the time that they were not searching for the society they would go back to Coruscant so Lux could do is job at the senate. While there the Daughter was teaching Ahsoka how to use the new amount of Force power that was inside of her, since she inhabited her body. The training sessions were difficult but Ahsoka's determined spirit and stubborn nature made it impossible for her to give up and she had improved quite a lot. It was also during their constant traveling that Ahsoka told Lux everything that happened on Mortis, including what the Son did to her and why she and the Daughter were connected.

Lux had just returned from his apartment from a senate meeting to find Ahsoka sitting on the couch.

"Hi Lux," Ahsoka said. "Anything interesting happen at the Senate today."

"No," Lux replied. "Same old boring stuff as usual. Did you just finish another training session?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "And it wiped out more of me than I thought it would."

"Okay," Lux said. "Do you want to discuss then next step of our search later then?"

"No," Ahsoka said getting up. "I have enough energy for that."

"Okay, so we didn't find anything on Utapu," Lux confirmed.

"Yeah," Ahsoka replied. "So which planet is next on the list?"

Lux pulled out his holopad and scrolled through the list. "Dantooine."

"Well," Ahsoka said. "Let's hope that this will be the last place we have to check for them."

"Okay," Lux said. "Shall we leave at nightfall then?"

"Sure," Ahsoka said. "The sooner we look the sooner we can make this search closer to be done."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Several Days Later_

Lux and Ahsoka had spent days on the ship and Ahsoka was getting anxious.

"I thought I'd be more used to this since we've been doing this for three months now," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah," Lux said. "I'll admit I'm starting to feel like I have cabin fever too. We've either been on the ship or back in Coruscant. It's becoming too routine. I think after we finally find this society and when I don't need to be on Coruscant going back to Onderon for a while would be a good idea.

"I would rather be anywhere other than a ship or Coruscant after we find them."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once Ahsoka and Lux finally landed on Dantooine. They started looking everywhere for people. The planet looked like it was uninhabited for the most part.

"Maybe this was just another waste of time," Ahsoka said dejectedly after over an hour of searching.

"Ahsoka wait," Lux said. "What's that up ahead?"

Ahsoka looked at where Lux was pointing at in the distance.

There seemed to be a compound of small little stone buildings, and there were people, in cloaks. Many of which had the symbol that Ahsoka found on Coruscant.

"Civilization," Ahsoka said. "Come on."

Lux and Ahsoka approached the small compound. At first, the people who were out and did see her looked at her and Lux with fear.

"Please don't be afraid," Ahsoka said. "We come in peace."

"I am Ahsoka Tano," she introduced herself. "And this is Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon. We have been searching for your people for a long time now."

"Go get Gatts," a young man said to the woman next to him.

So the woman ran into one of the stone buildings, and when she came back out, behind her was a middle-aged man with graying hair in a ponytail.

He approached Ahsoka and Lux.

"You have been searching for us?" He asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "This may be hard to believe, but my name is Ahsoka Tano, and I am the vessel of the Daughter, the one of the Light."

"You say that so simply," Name one said. "How do I know that you are not a spy for enemies sent to try and trick us?"

"Well, for one," Ahsoka said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the piece of cloth with the symbol. "I found this on Coruscant. I know some of you must have come looking, because at the time I was in a highly emotional state, and in doing so I released some of the Daughter's energy."

"If you still do not believe her then you can bring her something reflective and see for yourself," Lux said.

"That's a pretty good idea," Ahsoka said. "If you would be as kind as to bring me something reflective then you may see the Daughter for yourselves."

Gatts looked at the woman who had retrieved him before and nodded.

She disappeared back into the small house and came back out with a small mirror.

So Ahsoka closed her eyes and concentrated.

Gatts stepped closer to the small mirror and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Greetings," Daughter said. "I am Daughter, I am the Light."

"What are ancestors said was true, she looks just like the pictures they left behind," Gatts said in shock. "Why is our deity inhabiting the body of a young Tortuga though?"

"That is something that would take a while to explain," the Daughter said. "I believe that something like that should be explained somewhere else."

"We could take you to our headquarters if that is what you wish my lady," Gatts said.

"That would be very much appreciated," Daughter said. "I must ask that wherever you take us, that you show no harm to my vessel and the young senator."

"I promise you that on my life my lady," Gatts said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later Ahsoka and Lux were back on their ship with Zhaff, another society member aboard Lux's ship. They were following Gatts's ship.

"Tell me Zhaff," Ahsoka said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Yavin," Zhaff said. "A gas giant that was believed to once be home to the ancient Massassi warriors. Obviously we cannot land on the planet, but there are several moons that orbit it."

"The Jedi never really mentioned any planets this far in the outer rim," Ahsoka said. "I can see why you would chose to hide out here."

"Yes," Zhaff said. "We know very well of the war between the Jedi and the Sith, and while we know both sides fight with both sides of the Force. We have chosen to remain out of the fight."

"Why though?" Lux questioned.

"I think that will be better explained by the council," Zhaff said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two ships landed on one of Yavin's moons and Ahsoka and Lux were brought to a building that looked like a stone temple. When they entered it though it looked very much like the senate chambers Ahsoka saw the time she secretly attended a meeting of the Separatist council with Padme, only it was smaller.

There was a large group of people sitting at the front table and one of them, a man who appeared to be in his early thirties, with short black hair, gray eyes, and a goatee approached Ahsoka and Lux.

"So this is the woman who you claim is the vessel Gatts?" He questioned.

"Yes Caalin," Gatts replied. "I saw it myself, she spoke to us."

"A reflection doesn't necessarily prove anything," Caalin said,

"I can do this as well if it will help," Ahsoka said. "Daughter, could we please?"

" _ **Of course,"**_ Daughter said.

Daughter released as much of her energy as he could and Caalin and several of the people behind him looked at Ahsoka in shock.

"It is true," Caalin said.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "My name is Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi padawan, and the current vessel of the Daughter."

"And the young man?" Caalin asked.

"This is Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon," Ahsoka said. "He is a friend of mine, and he has been helping me for months in my search for your society."

"Excuse me," a female sitting behind Caalin said. "If what you are saying is true, then how did our deity end up inside of your body?"  
"Alcina!" Caalin began.

"No," Ahsoka said. "It is okay, I can understand why it would sound absurd. I can explain exactly how it happened though."

"Please then Miss Tano," Caalin said.

"A while back," Ahsoka said. "When I was still a Jedi padawan, my master and his master, and myself were sent on a mission. Before we could complete the mission though, we needed to meet up with our battalion of clone troopers. When we arrived at the coordinates we were given though, they were not there, and then some weird planet showed up and sucked our ship into its atmosphere. We crash landed and woke up on the planet where the Daughter, your deity, as you called her greeted us and said that we were on a planet called Mortis. She said she would take us to her father, but were soon separated by her brother, the one who represents the Dark, he is called the Son."

"Yes," Caalin said. "Our war with his worshippers has been going on for centuries.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "The Daughter has told me of your long struggle. Anyway, the Father did not want my master to leave the planet, and neither did the Son. So the Son, he got to me and took control of my mind. Made me fight my master and his master. I don't remember how the fight went specifically, but the Daughter, she gave my master's master a dagger that could kill him, but I got it from him, and still in my brainwashed state, gave it to the Son, and once he had it, he decided…he had no more use for me."

"He killed you?" Caalin said in shock.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "Then he tried to kill the Father, but Daughter being the selfless being she is, jumped in front of him, and she was fatally stabbed. After that the Son disappeared in grief, and my master begged the Father for help to save me. So the Daughter had him channel the last of her life force into me."

"That would explain the enormous amount of Force energy," Caalin said. "And the reflection Gatts saw. If I may Miss Tano, do you know what happened to the Son?"

"He tried to keep us trapped on Mortis," Ahsoka declared. "Manipulated my master, and then tried to kill the Father, but once we retrieved the dagger again things went wrong and the Father ended up getting killed as well, and with the son distracted in his grief, my master ended him. We all narrowly escaped the planet after that."

"If the Daughter lives in you though," Alcina began. "Then the Son must still be alive as well."

"Yes,"Ahsoka said. "The Daughter has told me that he is, but unlike my relationship with the Daughter though, he apparently burns through all of his hosts and drains them of their life forces until their bodies' burn out."

"That could explain why the society of the dark's attacks against us have been more frequent," Alcina said.

"Yes," Caalin said. "Anyone of their soldiers could be the Son's host."

"Has your battle with this other society really been going on for centuries?' Lux questioned.

"Yes," Caalin said. "Centuries ago our ancestors learned of the Force, and they chose to follow the Light, as you call it. They believed in the ideas that selflessness, love, charity, compassion, would lead us down the path to a peaceful and secure life. We know though that in order for there to be balance that if there was light then there must be dark. Soon the Son's followers made themselves known to us and they began attacking us. We could not persuade them to leave us be because of their nature, so had no choice but to fight. The Daughter as she is called, would make her presence known to them every once in a while along with the Son, but another being, judging from what you told me, the Father would show up after and they both would leave. After some time though the Daughter stopped coming, and many later generations began to think that our deity was gone for good, but they still continued to worship the Light and live by its philosophies."

"What about the Jedi and the Sith," Lux questioned. "Or the Republic and the Separatists, why did you choose to keep yourself hidden from them?"

"Very little force-sensitive are born into our society," Caalin explained. "Plus, the war between the Jedi and the Sith, and the Republic and the Separatists does not completely relate to our war with the Society of the Dark. They do not know the full extent of the Force, and even if it did, being a part of their war would only bring us more bloodshed."

"I can respect that," Ahsoka said. "There must be other things you do other than fight though."

"We are stationed on many planets," Caalin said. "We have many groups that specialize in things other than battle, some specialize in information gathering, stealth, and knowledge among other things. We refer to each individual group as factions. In fact each one of our council members is from one of those groups. New members are regularly elected in while older members step down and rejoin their original factions out in the field."

"Interesting," Ahsoka said. "Well, I don't plan on letting the Son's people wipe you out, vessel of the Daughter or not."

"That is much appreciated Miss Tano," Caalin said. "As the vessel of the Daughter you are welcome back here anytime, your friend as well."

Caalin reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator device of some sort.

"Take this," he said. "You can contact us anytime on this. For now though, you are free to return to your home world. I can assume that you will want to take this in. in fact if you decide that you would like to become a full member we would be willing to assign you your own faction."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said bowing to the council members. "Please, if you believe you have any information that can help us find the Son, please do not hesitate to contact me."

"We will not hesitate Lady Tano," another male on the council said.

Ahsoka looked at Lux. "Shall we Lux," Ahsoka said.

"Yes," Lux said. "I think now would be a good time to head back to Coruscant."

So Ahsoka and Lux turned to leave the council building and head back to their ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all of our readers here is our newest chapter. I know I probably sound repetitive at this point but I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to be published. It's been typed up and ready to go for ages but I was unable to post it. There are pros and cons to everything and that applies to having coauthors. Even if one or two of us have seen the chapter and are fine with it, without the contribution of the third the chapter cannot be posted and the personal issues that were mentioned in a previous chapter are unfortunately still persisting. I'd like to say that they will end soon, but the truth is I really don't know when things will change. At the moment all I can do is be a supportive friend, but that does not really resolve anything. My coauthors and I though really do feel bad that we do not update more often. Sorry that was so long so onto a bit of a warning. We would just like to give a heads up to all of you that in this chapter we will be referencing an arc that took place in 'season six' of Star Wars: Clone Wars. It never aired on TV but it is available on Netflix. If you haven't seen it for whatever reason there will be spoilers in this chapter. As always if you have the time PM anyone of us or leave a review, it is always nice knowing what our readers think of our story so far. Also Netflix will not have Star Wars: Clone Wars after March 7** **th** **, so if there are any episodes you want to watch you should do that soon, since it could be a while before it returns. Happy Ahsoka Lives Day!**

 **Chapter 7**

Ahsoka and Lux had returned to Coruscant and went back to Lux's apartment.

"Well after months of searching at least we found the society," Lux declared.

"Agreed," Ahsoka replied. "We finally learned that the society does exist and that they do 'worship' the Daughter."

"Do you think they'll try to communicate with you at all in the future?" Lux questioned.

"Now that they know that the Daughter lives inside of me I'd be surprised if they didn't contact me in the near future."

"I suppose you're right," Lux said sitting down on the couch. He looked over at Ahsoka who was taking a seat next to him and something accrued to him. "By the way Ahsoka, did you notice that when we were leaving they addressed you as 'Lady' instead of 'miss'?

Ashoka's head went instantly into her hands. "I was hoping that you hadn't heard that," she groaned out.

"I thought it was appropriate," he replied with a smirk.

"Shut up" Ahsoka groaned out once again.

With a laugh Lux decided to drop the subject and picked up the remote and turned on the Holo TV. "I wonder how much major news we've missed in the time we were looking for the Society of the Light?"  
 _"In most recent news, all security and clone troopers recently ordered took out clone Arc Trooper 5555 after he made an assassination attempt on Supreme Chancellor Palpitine,"_ A young reporter stated. _"The Coruscant Guard tracked the arc trooper to the local cantina, 79's, after escaping we was once again tracked to a warehouse in sector I-9. Jedi Knight and Republic general Anakin Skywalker and clone trooper CT-7567 also tracked the rogue clone to this location. The clone reportedly trapped them in a ray shield and was shot dead by Coruscant Guard members led by clone trooper CC-1010 after he refused to stand down. The body off ARC-5555 was taken to the Coruscant Medical Center where it was examined alongside the body of clone trooper CT-5385 who reportedly died on the planet of Kamino after medical droid AZI-3 removed a chip, that is planted in clone troopers' brains while they are still embryos. CT-5385 was reportedly taken to the clone home world after killing a Jedi general during battle. The droid responsible for the removal of the chips has been reported missing; Kaminoan doctors believe the medical droid escaped on a ship when the clones were being transported to Coruscant. Supreme Chancellor Palpitine was confirmed that that doctors at the medical center believe the clones outburst were caused by a parasite they found in both of the clones' brains, both clones supposedly got infected with the parasites while on a mission on the planet of Ringo Vinda. An antidote is currently being made by Kaminoan doctors to ensure that all current clone troopers do not meet the same fate."_

Lux turned off the TV and looked at Ahsoka, who had an expression of complete and utter shock on her face.

"Ahsoka," Lux said. "You know the clones they were talking about, don't you?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said sadly. "Tup and Fives were part of the 501st. As for CC-1010, I don't know him very well, but he's also known as Fox, he's the one who had me taken into custody when I was accused of killing Letta Turmond. I can't believe both of them are dead. The whole thing doesn't make sense though. I know Fives and he wouldn't attack Anakin and Rex. He was a loyal soldier, loved everyone else in the 501st, called them all his brothers, and he was always nice to me. It sounds like sabotage is involved in this somehow. If their chips are malfunctioning, then why have only two clones acted out so far? Wouldn't all them started revolting against the Jedi immediately? Something is definitely going on."

"Are you going to try and find out what happened to Fives?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka stated. "I can't retrace all of Fives' steps, it would be impossible for me to get inside the clone facilities on Kamino and it would probably be smart not to go to Ringo Vinda because it's under separatist control since the Republic troops withdrew, but I should be able to investigate what happened on Coruscant. That news reports already gave us to places where Fives was, so it gives me somewhere to go."

"Do you need my help?" Lux questioned.

"Not this time Lux," Ahsoka said. "You know that I appreciate all of your help with everything that's happened so far, but this time it'd be way too dangerous for you. I'm sure that since the clones are allies to the Jedi that they're already trying to figure out what the real reason behind all of this is. I'm sure that they expect the Sith to be involved in this somehow too. Although I kind of have the exact same feeling. The Sith have allies just as the Jedi do, who's to say they don't have a some of the Kaminians working for them."

"That's a big assumption to make," Lux declared. "You could be right though; and I certainly can't bring this to the Senate. Accusing the Kaminians of being allied with the Sith would make me look suspicious since we have no concrete evidence, and that would cause a lot of chaos within the senate."

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "That's why I need to investigate this by myself. Trust me Lux, I'll be okay. Besides, this isn't just about Fives, a few of the other clones in the 501st were good friends of mine as well, and if I can figure out why the clones are going crazy, then I could probably help save a lot of them."

"I understand," Lux replied. "Do what you must to help the clones."

 _Later, Ahsoka's Bedroom_

" _Seriously,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. _"How did Fives get himself into a situation like this?"_

" _ **If I may add my thoughts on this situation,"**_ Daughter said. _**"I myself believe that your friend Fives was manipulated somehow."**_

" _You don't believe your brother's society has people who were able to manipulate the clones do you?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **No,"**_ Daughter replied. _**"Just as the society of the Light chooses to remain neutral between the Jedi and the Sith, I believe my brother's society would most likely stay out of the war as well. Besides, knowing my brother he would see the Sith as being beneath him, so I do not see him demanding that his followers aid the Sith and the separatists in their plots against the Jedi and the Republic."**_

" _What made Fives go berserk then?"_ Ahsoka questioned. _"He knows and respects Anakin, and Rex is like his brother. I have absolutely no reason to believe he would attack either of them. Plus, he's seen what the Jedi are capable of, what Anakin's capable of. Did he discover something that serious? So serious that we needed to tell Anakin and Rex even if that meant keeping them captive?"_

" _ **It is possible,"**_ Daughter said. _**"The Clones are very dedicated to their missions are they not?"**_

" _Yes they are,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Fives was always dedicated to completing every mission that we had together."_

" _ **You never thought of the clones as, well, clones, did you Ahsoka?"**_ Daughter questioned.

" _No,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"I knew how the clones were created, but each of them still had something that set them apart, and their personalities were 100 percent different. So yes, I always looked at the ones I knew as individuals."_

" _ **I'm sure we'll find some clues as to what happened to Fives,"**_ Daughter reassured. _**"For now though I suggest you rest. You're going to need to have your strength if we're going to spend all of tomorrow investigating."**_

" _I guess you're right,"_ Ahsoka said climbing into her bed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Ahsoka began retracing Fives footsteps. She was thinking of starting at the medical center, but there were way too many people, plus they probably had the room where Fives was talking to the chancellor blocked off. So she started by going into the bowels of Coruscant to 79's. That is the first place that the news report said the Coruscant guard searched for him. Throwing up her hood she entered the bar, choosing to stand in the shadows and look for any familiar clones. It wasn't uncommon for clones to be here at all hours of the day especially in this part of Coruscant. She remembered hearing Echo and Kix talking about this place after one of their missions. So far she had seen a few clones sitting around the bar, but she didn't see anyone familiar. A couple more minutes later though she heard some familiar voices.

"I still can't believe he's gone Captain," one voice said.

" _Kix,"_ Ahsoka thought.

"I know Kix," the other voice said. "It's not your fault though."

Rex.

"I should have demanded to come with him," Kix said. "Then maybe I could have stopped him."

"There's nothing you could have done Kix," Rex replied. "If you were there then they would have shot you dead too for trying to help them."

"He seriously had you and the general trapped though?" Kix questioned.

"He did," Rex said. "Demanded that we drop our weapons and then came out and said he found out something about our chips."

"Did he say who was behind it?" Kix questioned.

"He mentioned something about the chancellor," Rex said. "The general was quick to dismiss that claim though."

" _Of course Anakin would do that,"_ Ahsoka thought.

"Did he say thing that could give us a clue as to what he meant?" Kix questioned.

"He said something about what was happening," Rex said. "Said it was bigger than any of us. Then there was the last thing he said; he said the mission, the nightmares, that they were all over now."

"Let's just hope that Fives in in a better place now," Kix said.

"Yeah," Rex said. "I'm actually really surprised that they didn't shut down the ware house in sector I-9. I have no plans of going back there though."

" _They didn't close it off?"_ Ahsoka thought. _"Well, I guess that's the next place I'm gonna have to look."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Ahsoka arrived at the warehouse she found that what Rex had said was true. There was nothing on the perimeter that would tell people that entering the building was forbidden. She was careful when entering the building though, in case the Coruscant Guard or the police were inside.

When she entered though, she was relieved to see that the building was indeed empty. She never would have guessed that there was a struggle of any sort here though. That was until she almost stepped on something, a piece of broken glass, she looked around to see if she could find where the glass broke off from, until she saw a broken fixture above.

" _So that's where the ray shield was?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

That wasn't the only strange thing there. She noticed a few blasters sitting on a crate not too far from her. She picked one of them up.

" _It doesn't look like it was fired at all,"_ Ahsoka thought. _"Maybe Fives picked one of these up when the shock troopers came?"_

" _ **It appears that your friend Rex was right about everything then,"**_ Daughter said. _**"The rest of the clones must be in great trouble then."**_

" _It's not enough,"_ Ahsoka said. _"There has to be somewhere else we can look."_

" _ **The news report did say something about a droid removing the chips didn't it?"**_ Daughter questioned.

" _Yes,"_ Ahsoka said. _"What are the chances of it being on Coruscant though?"_

" _ **Where else could it have gone to?"**_ Daughter countered.

" _Alright,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Looking won't hurt us."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahsoka tried to think of where the medical droid would be if it was on Coruscant. Her first guess was a transport station because she and the Daughter agreed that it probably wasn't sure where to go and would most likely stay behind at the transport station trying to decide its next move. They had checked several so far, but they did not see any droids that resembled a medical droid. They eve checked the one closest to the Jedi Temple and there was nothing there.

" _Well this is the last known transport station on Coruscant,"_ Ahsoka said as they walked toward one only a small distance from the Coruscant Medical Center.

" _Why would it choose to stay here though?"_ Ahsoka questioned. _"Wouldn't this be one of the first places that someone would look for it."_

" _ **Perhaps it waited for everyone to leave the ship and focus their attention on Fives until it thought it the atmosphere was toned down enough for it to go around like it was an ordinary droid?"**_ Daughter suggested.

" _Probably,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"I only see a few security droids and protocol droids though."_

" _ **Isn't that one over there a medical droid?"**_ Daughter said noting one standing not too far from what looked like a group of protocol droids.

" _What are the odds of that being the exact droid that removed the chip though?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **You never know,"**_ Daughter said. _**"Besides, as you mentioned not too long ago, the Force has been working in some strange ways."**_

" _Good point,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Well, I guess we're about to find out if it's doing the same now or not."_

Ahsoka approached the little droid, unnoticed by all the surrounding droids and other citizens who seemed to be going about their business just like it was another day on Coruscant.

"Excuse me," Ahsoka said getting the droid's attention.

"Oh, hello there," the droid greeted. "Can I help you with something?"

"By any chance," Ahsoka began. "You would happen to be AZI-3?"

"That is only part of my name," the droid said nervously. "The droid you are looking for could be any number of droids."

"Relax," Ahsoka said in a quitter voice she said. "I'm not here to turn you in if you are. The Arc Trooper they were talking about, 5555, he was a friend of mine. If you did help him I just have a few questions about what happened."

"You're telling the truth?" The little droid questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "Please, Fives and I fought alongside each other countless times in the past I just want to know what could have caused it and if any of my other clone friends are in great danger."

"Very well," AZI-3 replied. "I recommend that we carry out this conversation somewhere else."

"Agreed," Ahsoka said. "Follow me."

Ahsoka and AZI-3 went back to Lux's apartment once they were inside they went into the living room.

"Forgive me miss," AZI-3 said. "I did not get your name. I only know that you are a Togruta, as I have seen them before. In fact, the Jedi Master who was on Kamino investigating CT-5385's retaliation against Jedi General Tiplar was a Togruta"

"Master Shaak Ti was there?" Ahsoka questioned.

"You know they Jedi master?" AZI-3 questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "My name is Ahsoka Tano, I'm a former Jedi Padawan, and I used to serve in the Republic army."

"So that is how you knew trooper 5555?" AZI-3 asked.

"Yes" Ahsoka said. "So please can you tell me what happened?  
"Very well," AZI-3 said. "When CT-5385 and CT-5555 were brought to the cloning facility on Kamino I was tasked with examining CT-5555 he saw CT-5385 having an episode in the next room while the Jedi and the other doctor were examining him. I had to try and calm him down once the doctors blocked the view. Later we found out that CT-5385 may be terminated because they said something was wrong with his chip. He asked me for help because 5385 was his friend. Only unlike some droids, I am not gifted with feeling emotions, although I do wish I was. Then he told me that it was my duty to save the patient, so we had to sneak into 5385's room, and I removed the chip. When I removed the chip, we found a "tumor" of some sort that proved 5385's chip was malfunctioning. Dr. Nala Se then came in and caught us. Then 5385 died and 5555 was arrested and I was to have my memory wiped. Shortly after though 5555 helped me and we then proceeded to trick the guards and scientists that we were escaping Kamino while we looked to see if there was any more information on the chip that could help us. We did not find anything, but 5555 convinced me to remove his chip as well, and nothing happened to him, but his chip also contained the same "tumor." When the Jedi and the scientists saw that he was acting civil without it though. They agreed to take both him and 5385's body back to Coruscant for the chancellor and the Jedi council."

"I'm guessing you were not part of the deal though?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," AZI-3 replied. "They wanted me to stay on Kamino to have my memory wiped. I was able to sneak onto the ship and hide in the cargo hold. Right before we touched down on Coruscant I was able to get out and see something through the ship's security footage."

"What was it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dr. Nala Se," AZI-3 said. "She was injecting something into 5555."

"So she drugged Fives?!" Ahsoka said in shock.

"I believe so," AZI-3 replied. "Perhaps that is why he supposedly, lashed out on the chancellor?"  
"It would make sense," Ahsoka said. "AZI-3 do you have any video footage in your memory drive to back up all these events you witnessed."

"Yes," AZI-3 said. "I should warn you that some of this might be quite disturbing."

AZI-3 projected some of the video and Ahsoka couldn't believe some of the things she was seeing."

" _ **So cruel and horrible of them,"**_ Daughter declared.

" _Yes,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I can't believe they would do this."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day Ahsoka was sitting in her room with the holo recorder open.

"Well," she said to herself. "Here goes."

Ahsoka hit the record button.

"Hello Rex," she started off by saying. "It's been quite some time now. I want you to know that I am okay. I can't tell you exactly where I am, but know that I am safe and alive. I hope you and the rest of the 501st are doing well, especially with what happened recently. I saw what happened to Fives all over the media and I have recently chosen to do some investigating into the whole situation myself. I can't tell you everything I've found, but I do believe that there is a chance that what Fives said was right, especially if it happened to Tup too. The chip that they implanted you all with as embryos is dangerous. Tup may have killed a Jedi, but why didn't Fives do the same right away? And if it really was a parasite that infected them, then why weren't the other clones on Ringo Vinda exhibiting the same behavior sooner? I have a terrible feeling that you and the rest of the remaining clones are in great danger, whatever they're going to do to make sure the rest of you don't get infected by this, "parasite" could just be a trap. I was able to find an escaped medical droid from Kamino that helped Fives. I can't say much more about how I did so, but he did provide me with some video footage that showed some of what Fives went through; it is all attached in this message. I believe that after seeing this you might find it best to get your chip removed as well; I can't make you to remove your chip, but I ask you to do what you can to save yourself and as many clones as possible. Once you are all safe you can contact this frequency I'm enclosing. Someone will be come and retrieve you and whoever else is remaining. Please stay safe Rex, I hope to see you soon in the future, and may the Force be with you."

Ahsoka hit the record button once more and then the message was saved.

" _Now I have to get it to him,"_ Ahsoka thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ahsoka?" Lux said from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Ahsoka said.

"We're you talking to someone?" Lux questioned.

"No," Ahsoka said. "I was recording a message. I did find some things that do lead me to believe that the clones are in trouble. And I need to get this message to him."

"Where did this droid come from?" Lux questioned.

"Greetings," AZI-3 said. "I am medical droid AZ-345211896246498721347."

"AZI-3 was the droid they were talking about on the news," Ahsoka confirmed.

"Are you sure that we can trust him?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "He showed me visual footage of his and Fives experience that gives us the proof we need. Plus, the Daughter trusts him as well."

"So I guess it's safe to say we shouldn't turn him in?" Lux questioned.

"No," Ahsoka said. "He his memory will get wiped and our proof will be gone forever. Besides, I think we help him find a place where his skills will still be useful."

"Very well then," Lux said. "I will not tell anyone about him. I can't distrust you or the Daughter. Now about your friend Rex, do you even know where he'd be?" Lux questioned.

"Yeah," Ahsoka replied. "I saw him and Kix at 79's before. I have a feeling they might be there again."

"You're not going to give him the message directly though are you?" Lux questioned.

"Of course not," Ahsoka said. "I'll get bombarded with questions if I do. I'm just going to have to find another way to get it to him."

Ahsoka took her cloak from the back of the chair.

"Don't worry Lux," Ahsoka said. "This shouldn't take much longer."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Later that night at 79's_

Ahsoka sat down at one of the tables. She scanned the bar to look for any sign of Rex. She finally spotted him sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. A Twi'lek waitress approached her.

"Can I get you anything sweetie?" She asked.

"Nothing for me," Ahsoka said. "I do have a request though. That clone sitting at the bar over there. Get him another drink."

Ahsoka handed her some credits.

"And see that he gets this," Ahsoka said handing her the device with her holo message on it.

"Wait a minute," the waitress said. "What are you playing at? Are you even old enough to be in here?"

Ahsoka waved her hand in front of the waitress's face.

"You will deliver the device to the clone and then you will forget you ever saw me," she said.

"I will give the device to the clone and forget I saw you," the waitress repeated.

Ahsoka smiled as the waitress walked away and she approached Rex. Once she saw that Rex had the device she swiftly exited the bar and made her way back to Lux's apartment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few weeks later

" _ **Something on your mind Ahsoka?"**_ Daughter questioned as Ahsoka laid out some training mats.

" _The society told both me and Lux that they could join them last time we were there,"_ Ahsoka confirmed. _"I'm currently thinking whether or not we should. I mean obviously Lux has to make the decision for himself; but I have a feeling he only will if I will. On top of that I'm still trying to figure out what to do with AZI-3. He can't just stay in Lux's apartment with us forever."_

" _ **I'm sure once things have calmed down you'll be able to find a hospital of some sort to send him to. For now it makes more sense to keep him close because of everything that's happened. On the subject of the society I have a suggestion,"**_ Daughter said. _**"Why don't we take turns pointing out the positives and negatives of joining the society."**_

" _Alright,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"I'm open to that idea. Which one would you like to start with?"_

" _ **I shall start with the negatives and you can start with the positives,"**_ Daughter stated. _**"Well one negative I can think of already is that my brother would be expecting this, and that could put the people of the Society of the Light in even more danger than they already are."**_

" _Yes,"_ Ahsoka said. _"At the same time though they have been at war with your brother's people for centuries and they know the risks; and I think since they know you're inside of me that they are more than willing to fight for you now. Plus, they could probably provide us with resources to aid them in the fight against the Society of the Dark."_

" _ **And for you as well,"**_ Daughter said. _**"You are what is keeping me alive, I cannot survive without a vessel."**_

" _I did just think of a negative as well,"_ Ahsoka stated.

" _ **Go on then,"**_ Daughter said.

" _Since they know that you live inside of me they will expect a lot of me,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I know that some of them might not even like me, but they can still expect much from me, to be able to use your power and show that I'm worthy of being your vessel."_

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter began. _**"If they expect you to be the most powerful being among them solely for the reason I inhabit your body, then krong them all."**_

" _Did you just curse?"_ Ahsoka questioned in shock.

" _ **What can I say?"**_ Daughter replied. _**"Sharing a body with you has had an effect on me, but back to my main point. Ahsoka, I may have been inhabiting your body for quite some time now, but you only learned that I have been in your body, only a few months ago. You are strong with the Force in your own right, but you are still learning how to use the abilities you gain from me. So they shouldn't expect that much from you, and if they do, then pay them no attention, because you're still strong even without my force energy."**_

" _Thanks,"_ Ahsoka said. _"That means a lot coming from you. I guess joining them wouldn't be such a bad idea, plus they're probably going to contact me sooner rather than later. So we join them then?"  
_ _ **"I believe we have come to that conclusion,"**_ Daughter replied.

" _Okay,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Now I need to tell Lux and ask him how he would feel about joining the society."_

" _ **I have a feeling that for you he would,"**_ Daughter stated.

" _Can we please not get into that again?"_ Ahsoka said. _"I wouldn't want him joining just for me any way."_

" _ **Shall we tell him when he returns from the senate?"**_ Daughter questioned.

" _Yes,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I guess we should."_

" _ **Now prepare yourself, you have a lot to learn"**_ Daughter stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow this story is already a year old. My coauthors and I would like to thank all of our readers so sticking with use through the long periods between chapters and to those who have followed and favorited this story. We are truly happy to know that it is liked so much. If all goes as planned we will be posting a few more chapters this month so keep an eye out for them. Happy National Star Wars Day, may the force be with you, and leave a comment if you have the time.**

 **Edited: I don't know if this website had a glitch or something but, this chapter was originally posted on May 4, 2017. For whatever reason while the new chapter did appear, the new update date never appeared. This chapter is largely unchanged, but an error was just brought to LadySongbird16's and my attention that needed to be fixed.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **"Alright it's time to resume training,"**_ Daughter said _**"I'm going to teach you a new move, the force teleportation."**_

 _"Force teleportation I've never heard of that move nor have I read of any mentioning of it,"_ Ahsoka replied.

 _ **"I assure you the technique is real and can be used if you know how."**_ Daughter Explained. _**"First let us meditate, the key to this technique is to use your emotions as a catalyst Love, Anger, Joy, Sorrow. Incorporate them in yourself."**_

After meditating for some time the Daughter explained further what to do.

 _ **"Picture where you want to go and will yourself to go to that point and focus on the emotion that can connect the best with it,"**_ explains the Daughter.

Ahsoka tried incorporating for what felt like hours and she wasn't moving. Eventually she got fed up, and annoyed and angry with herself and next thing she knew, she was slamming into a wall.

"What was that?" Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **That was you using negative emotions to accomplish the job,"**_ Daughter explained. _**"Now that was unfortunately a fluke. You did not do that properly but it showed us that you are capable of it. That is okay though, we will practice that a little bit more until…"**_

"Wait, wait, wait," Ahsoka interrupted. "Is this a dark side technique?"

" _ **Technically yes it is,"**_ Daughter replied.

At Ahsoka's outraged look the Daughter continued.

" _ **Now while it is traditionally a dark side technique,"**_ Daughter said. _**"The fact that you were able to do it in some capacity shows that you are compatible for it. I can understand your reservations about the dark side of the Force, but traditional dark side users use it in a way. I am asking you to look at it in a different way, you know the light side of the Force and you have seen the dark side of the Force. I understand that given how you were raised and trained, this is asking a lot of you; and if you ever get too uncomfortable, I will stop, but the way a dark sider users would use this entails using only those dark emotions, I will never ask that of you. I want you to use all of your emotions. I want you to channel them and use them to help yourself. Both sides of the force make you deny basic things. What both sides make you deny is different, but it is still there. Now if you prefer, you can think about what we said, and we can move on, or you could practice something else."**_

With that in mind, Ahsoka pulled out some practice dummies so she could practice her lightsaber forms. Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Ahsoka decided to go and talk to the order. Lux unfortunately could not come as he was needed at the senate, but he gave her full permission to use his ship and Ahsoka promised to keep him updated.

As soon as the ship was out of Coruscant, she set it on auto pilot and pulled out the communicator that the society had given her when she and Lux first found them. She pushed one of the buttons and a holo of Caalin appeared in front of her.

"Miss Tano," Caalin acknowledged. "We were beginning to wonder when we would hear from you again."

"Hello Caalin," Ahsoka said. "The Daughter and I wish to discuss an important matter with you and the council."

"And I assume you would like to discuss this matter with us at headquarters?" Caalin questioned.

"Yes please," Ahsoka said.

"Permission granted Miss Tano," Caalin said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka replied. "We should be there in a little over a week's time."

"Very well," Caalin replied. "We look forward to your arrival Miss Tano."

The halo ended and Ahsoka turned off the auto pilot.

" _Well,"_ she thought. _"Now all that is left to do is get there."_

" _ **Indeed,"**_ Daughter replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took her a little over a week until she reached Yavin's moon where the Society of the Light's headquarters was. She was given permission to dock and once the ship was fully docked and secured she was escorted to the council headquarters.

"Glad to see that you made it here safely Miss Tano," Caalin greeted.

"Thank you," Ahsoka replied.

"Well now that you are here," Alcina said. "I suppose we should get straight to business?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "The Daughter and myself have been considering your offer to officially become an official part of your society."

"And you have reached a decision I am guessing?" Another female council member questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "I believe that it would be an honor to be a part of your society; and the Daughter agrees on that matter."

"That is most excellent news," Caalin declared.

"And what of your friend?" Another male council member questioned. "Senator Bonteri."

"Lux would be honored to join the society as well," Ahsoka stated. "He apologizes for the absence, but he was needed at the Republic senate."

"We can understand," Alcina declared. "It would look quite suspicious if the senator was absent from the council for quite some time, wouldn't it?"

"So we are structured in six factions," Caalin explained. "They are stealth, healing, knowledge, fighting, alchemy, and assassination. Being in a specific faction does not mean you do not have other skills, it is just means that the faction you are in is what you are focused on."

"So which faction would you like me to join?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Well," Caalin said. "As the Daughter's vessel, it would seem wrong to simply place you in one of our factions. So, we recommend for now that you recruit people do start your own faction. I can imagine that Senator Bonteri would be a willing potential member already."

"So, you wish for me to recruit people for the society as well basically as well as building my own faction?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Basically yes," Alcina declared.

"If it is not too much trouble Lady Tano there is something that we'd like to ask you," a female councilor stated.

"None at all," Ahsoka replied grimacing slightly at the title. It seemed like that was something that she would have to get used to.

"We have recently received a lot of readings of activity from the Son's Society on a "insert planet name," Alcina stated.

"And we wish to investigate it, but we feel that none of our people would be able to get around without be caught by the authorities or killed by members of the Son's Society," Another male council member said.

"With your Jedi training we feel that you would have better success with getting around the planet and being able to make a quick escape," Caalin continued.

"Is there anything in specific I am looking for?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Any evidence that can confirm our suspicions of their presence and activity would be helpful," A female council member said.

"Very well," Ahsoka said. "I shall send you a message once I find something."

"Be careful Lady Tano," Caalin said. "The son's followers can be very vicious. They won't hesitate to kill you."

"Do not worry about me," Ahsoka said. "I've ran through battlefields with droids firing at me. I think I should be able to handle this."

As the council stood up to exit the chamber Ahsoka made her way toward the exit, only before she could she was stopped in her tracks by somebody calling her name. Ahsoka turned to see Alcina approaching her.

"Is there something else you wished to share with me Alcina?" Ahsoka asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that if you wish to change we have an armory that is available to all of our members," Alcina stated. "Also, it is not mandatory, but it is customary that all wear the ancient symbol of the light side of the force."

"Thank you Alcina," Ahsoka said. "I think I will take advantage of that opportunity."

 _A short while later_

Ahsoka emerged from the armory in her new outfit. She was wearing a maroon sleeveless crop top, gray shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh with a maroon belt, and black knee-high boots. A white cloth with the society's symbol on it was tacked into her belt next to her lightsabers.

" _It kind of looks like a flower with little jagged bits in the center,"_ she said looking at the symbol on the cloth.

" _ **That is the ancient symbol of the Light,"**_ the Daughter said. _**"It was on my coffin on Mortis."**_

" _If this is the symbol of the Light,"_ Ahsoka began. _"What is the symbol of the Dark?"_

" _ **It is reverse of this symbol,"**_ the Daughter stated. _**"The jagged edges take up the outside of the symbol, and the flower you described is much smaller and in the center."**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Ahsoka reached "insert planet name" she docked her ship and got into a little town with no trouble. She didn't how long she had been wandering, it felt like hours now.

" _This is taking quite a long time,"_ Ahsoka said.

" _ **It has only been an hour Ahsoka,"**_ the Daughter stated.

" _It feels like it has been so much longer though,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"How hard is it to find someone from your brother's Society?"_

" _ **Have you been looking for the symbol?"**_ The Daughter questioned.

" _Yes,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I have found no sign of it on anyone's clothing. Besides just because it is customary for your Society does not mean the same can be said for your brother's."_

" _ **We must keep looking,"**_ the Daughter stated.

" _I understand that,"_ Ahsoka declared. _"I would hate to return to them and tell them that I could not find anything."_

Ahsoka continued on until she realized something strange. She stopped in her tracks turned around and noticed a young togruta boy standing not too far behind her.

His skin was green, and his facial makings were white just as hers were, but his were more focused around his eyes.

" _I have the strangest feeling that I saw that boy earlier,"_ she said.

" _ **Just keep moving Ahsoka,"**_ the Daughter said. _**"The only way to find out is to see if he will continue pursuing us."**_

" _It sounds dangerous,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"But you're right. It's too soon to jump to conclusions."_

So Ahsoka continued through the streets, glancing over her shoulder every so often to see if the togruta boy was still following her."

" _He is still following,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I believe it is time to act."_

"Can I help you with something?" Ahsoka said turning around and looking right at him.

The boy stopped right in his tracks and looked at her. It was only then that Ahsoka noticed something on the sleeve of his shirt.

" _The symbol,"_ Ahsoka thought.

"You're one of them," Ahsoka said.

"What the Kriff are you talking about?" he exclaimed.

"Just stay away from me," Ahsoka said reaching for her light saber.

"Hey you two," a voice said.

Ahsoka noticed two police offers approaching them.

"What's going on here?" the other officer questioned.

"Oh force," Ahsoka groaned.

And on pure instinct she began running in the other direction. Only the boy was following her and the police were still on their tails.

" _Oh great,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Definitely not the situation I wanted to get into today."_

" _ **Just keeping running Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter said. _**"The sooner we lose them, the better."**_

" _What about this boy who is clearly from your brother's Society and still chasing us I might add?"_ Ahsoka stated.

" _ **We'll worry about him once the police are gone,"**_ Daughter stated.

So Ahsoka kept running and running as fast as she could and as she reached the outskirts of the town she picked up her pace as best she could. Soon she realized that the police were now out of her sights. Only the boy was still following her.

" _Alright,"_ Ahsoka thought. _"That is, it. Time to slow him down."_

So Ahsoka used her force abilities on the objects he passed, knocking tree branches, and boulders in his path, many of which he was able to dodge.

" _I came here to find evidence and now I'm being chased,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I could take him, but I don't know how big the consequences for that could be."_

" _ **Yes,"**_ the Daughter agreed. _**"It would be far too unpredictable."**_

" _So, I'm just going to let this boy keep chasing after me?"_ Ahsoka said. _"And rely on chance to help me escape."_

" _ **I would prefer to think of it as relying on the Force to help us,"**_ the Daughter declared.

" _I still say it sounds more like chance,"_ Ahsoka said.

" _ **Just keep running,"**_ The Daughter said.

"Stop!" The togruta boy yelled. "Get back here!"  
 _"You know, I really don't understand that,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Why would someone trying to escape stop running?"_

" _ **You do realize that he doesn't actually expect you to stop,"**_ Daughter declared **.**

" _Yeah, but still,"_ Ahsoka said.

Suddenly though Ahsoka noticed things were beginning to fall in her path as well, and she heard shooting noise.

She dared a glance over her shoulder.

" _Oh great,"_ she said. _"He has a blaster, of course he does."_

Ahsoka pulled out her lightsaber and turned around slicing through any obstacle that came in her path.

Eventually she found herself standing at the mouth of a cave. She turned around to see that he was still behind her, his blaster still in hand.

He began blasting at the top of the cave sending small rocks flying down toward them, which she had to stop with the blade of her lightsaber.

" _I refuse to let myself just here and be blasted at,"_ Ahsoka declared.

She began backing up further and into the cave, but she was still being pursued.

She was so focused on blocking his shots that she didn't realize until the walls of the cave started to shake and soon, the entrance of the cave was blocked by more than a dozen large rocks; and this stupid boy was still with her.

"Oh Kriff," Ahsoka said. "See what you've done now? We're stuck."

"How is it all my fault?" he asked. "You made the rocks move too."

"Oh, so it's my fault for trying to defend myself?" Ahsoka said.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," he declared.

"And why should I believe that?" Ahsoka asked." You're with _his_ Society."

"I know who you are," he began. "Ahsoka Tano."

"How?" She asked. "How do you know?"  
"He made sure we all knew what you look like," he declared. "So that we would not try and kill you."  
"He doesn't want me dead?" Ahsoka questioned.

" _ **Ahsoka remember,"**_ the Daughter said. _**"If you die than I have no vessel."**_

" _Right,"_ Ahsoka replied. "Look, let's make a deal, help me dig up these rocks."

"And then?" He asked.

"Then we can both get out of here alive and I'll let you leave unharmed," Ahsoka stated.

"Are you threatening me?" He questioned.

"No," Ahsoka replied. "I'm allowing you a chance to get out of here alive."

"Fine," he said.

So, they both went over to the entrance and started moving the rocks out of their way.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why what?" The Togruta boy asked.

"Why are you even a part of his society?" Ahsoka questioned. "You enjoy bloodshed that much?"

"I was born into it," he declared. "Do I need to explain anything more?"  
"Well your "deity" if you even want to call him that," Ahsoka said. "He's certainly doesn't care about you or anyone else that follows him."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"He's the embodiment of the dark side of the Force," Ahsoka confirmed. "Things like compassion and love are not at the top of his list."

"I do not care," he replied. "I have the opportunity of being one of his future hosts."

"Do you have any idea what that is going to do to you?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Why do you care?" He questioned. "And, why should I? It is one of the highest honors in our society."

"What about you?" He questioned.

"What about me?" Ahsoka countered.

"What's so special about you?" He asked. "Why does he want you to be kept alive?"

"Shut up and keep digging," Ahsoka declared.

"Not one to share, are you?" The boy questioned. "Why should I? I don't even know you. You haven't even bothered to introduce yourself."

"Why should I?" He asked.

"I never expected you to," Ahsoka declared.

As the minutes went on, Ahsoka found herself stealing a few glances at the young togruta. It was rare for her to be close to a boy her own age, other than Lux that was, but it was especially rare to be around someone of her own species. There was something strange about him, something, attractive. He was kind of nice to look at now that she thought about it. He was a little taller than her and seemed to be physical fit.

" _Wait,"_ Ahsoka said in shock. _"What am I thinking?"_

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ the Daughter began. _**"You went through puberty did you not?"**_

" _Yes,"_ Ahsoka said.

" _ **These feelings are perfectly normal for someone your age,"**_ Daughter declared.

" _I can't help it,"_ Ahsoka defended. _"They're so unfamiliar."_

Several minutes later they finally removed the last stone. And they were able to walk out of the cave. So, they made their way through the forest back through the town and back to the docking area.

The whole trip back Ahsoka was expecting him to blast her or try to grab her, but he never did such a thing.

As she boarded her ship, he watched as he disappeared on another ship and fly off. Ahsoka did just the same.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooAs Ahsoka plotted her course back to Coruscant she thought she should tell the council what had happened on the planet.

So, she sent a signal to the headquarters, and soon a holo of Caalin and the council was right in front of her.

"Lady Tano," Caalin greeted. "Good to see that you made it off the planet alive. I trust you have news?"

"'Yes Caalin," Ahsoka stated. "Not the most pleasant news though."

"And what is this news Lady Tano?" Alcina questioned.

"I ran into a boy on the planet," Ahsoka declared. "A togruta, like myself, he told me he was a future host for the Son."

"And his name," a male councilor asked.

"He never said," Ahsoka stated. "The point is, he knew exactly who I was, and he told me that every single member of the society has been told who I am and what I look like. All so I do not get killed."

"And he did not say why no one must attempt such and act?" Another female council member questioned.

"Only that the Son had told them specifically not to and that all of them know what I looked like."

"I see," Caalin replied. "We cannot put your safety at risk like this."

"Perhaps we should not send her on any major field missions," a male councilor suggested.

"I agree," Alcina said. "At least until she is older and her markings expand."

"Yes," Caalin said. "Then hopefully by that time they will not know exactly who you are and believe that you can be any togruta women in our society."

"I would appreciate that," Ahsoka said. "In the meantime, I will be returning to Coruscant."

"Very well Lady Tano," Caalin said.

"We shall contact you if we feel you are needed."

Ahsoka nodded to the holo.

"Ahsoka Tano out," she said before ending the transmission.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy National Star Wars Day from me, LandySongbrid16, and Gundam eypon40. To make up for the incredibly long wait here is our longest chapter yet. We hope all of you enjoy it and please leave a review or send one of us a PM. We are very open to feedback.**

 **Chapter 9**

On the flight, back to Coruscant Ahsoka was relatively silent, but her mind was anything but quiet. She found her mind focusing on events of the past.

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ the Daughter spoke. _**"Are you alright? You have been quiet this whole trip."**_

" _You couldn't read my thoughts?"_ Ahsoka asked.

" _ **I could,"**_ the Daughter replied. _**"I did not want to be rude though, so I refrained from it."**_

" _Do you think Lux blames me for Steela's death?"_ Ahsoka asked.

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ the Daughter began. _**"Where is this coming from?"**_

" _Do you think he believes that?"_ Ahsoka asked again.

" _ **No,"**_ the Daughter replied. _**"I don't believe he thinks that Ahsoka. You did try to save her. You were trying to help her up, but someone shot you in the shoulder."**_

" _She still died though,"_ Ahsoka confirmed.

" _ **And it was because of the Separatists Ahsoka,"**_ the Daughter declared. _**"Not because of you. Now again, where is all of this coming from?"**_

" _Well,"_ Ahsoka said. _"You know how I said that I found that boy attractive?"_

" _ **Which again,"**_ Daughter began. _**"Is completely normal for someone your age."**_

" _Well,"_ Ahsoka said. _"I find Lux attractive as well. Only it is not just for his looks, but his personality too."_

" _ **Okay,"**_ the Daughter said. _**"And what do you intend to do about it?"**_

" _I don't know this is new territory,"_ Ahsoka stated. _"Do you have any suggestions?"_

" _Well,"_ the Daughter said. _"You should only do this if you're comfortable with it, but you could ask him on a date."_

" _Okay,"_ Ahsoka replied. "Something to think about on the ride home."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ashoka had finally made it back to Coruscant. When she returned to Lux's apartment, she found that he had returned not from the Senate yet. So she decided to sit in the living room and wait for Lux to return.

About twenty minutes later she heard the door open, and she turned to see that Lux had returned and he noticed her almost immediately.

"Ahsoka," he said. "You've returned."

"Yes," Ahsoka said.

"And you have a new outfit," Lux pointed out, apparently noticing her new clothes.

"The Society of the Light had an armory," Ahsoka declared. "They offered to let me change before sending me on a mission."

"And how did this mission go?" Lux asked.

"It was…interesting," Ahsoka said.

"Disastrous?" Lux inquired.

"That is one way of putting it," Ahsoka stated.

"Well," Lux said. "I am just glad that you returned safely. How did the council react when they found out we accepted their invitations to join the Society?"

"They were pleased," Ahsoka said. "At least they seemed pleased. They explained to me how their society is structured."

"And how is that?" Lux asked.

"The society has six factions each focusing a specific skill," Ahsoka explained. "They are stealth, knowledge, fighting, healing, alchemy, and assassination. Just because you specialize in one faction doesn't mean you have no other skills. It just means that you choose to focus on that specific skill."

"And which faction did they wish for us to join?" Lux asked.

"They felt that it would be inappropriate to make me a member of any specific faction because I am the Daughter's vessel," Ahsoka declared. "So they think that is best that I start my own faction and recruit people for it."

"Oh," Lux replied. "Were you going to ask me to be part of your faction?"

"Only if you want to," Ahsoka said.

"I would be honored to be a part of your faction," Lux said. "Besides, as I've said before, I have your back in this."

"Thanks, Lux," Ahsoka said. "There is something else I wanted to ask you though."

"Okay," Lux replied. "What is it?"  
"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable," Ahsoka began. "And I get it may seem out the blue, but it's been on my mind all day. Do you blame me for Steela's death? I could tell something was going on with you two."

"Ashoka," Lux began. "Why would I blame you for Steela's death?"

"Because I couldn't get to her on time," Ahsoka said. "It's my fault that she fell."

"You were shot at Ahsoka," Lux confirmed.

"I still could have tried harder," Ahsoka confirmed.

"Ahsoka, listen to me," Lux said. "I have never blamed you for Steela's death. We all knew when we formed the rebellion that there our lives would be in danger. If it hadn't been for the help of you and the Jedi, they might have killed all of us. Steela's death was upsetting, but never once did I blame you for it."

"I've just been worry about that recently," Ahsoka said. "I was never quite sure how you felt about everything that happened that day."

"If you don't mind me asking though, why has this been on your mind lately?" Lux asked.

"Well something happened on the mission that made think about a lot of things," Ahsoka stated. "And it had me wondering if maybe you…wanted to go out maybe?"

"Go out?" Lux asked.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "You know what most people are age do."

"Like on a date, you mean?" Lux asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "On a date."

Lux just gave her a small smile.

"Okay," Lux said. "I think that would be nice."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Ahsoka was standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom and preparing for the day.

" _ **So, tell me Ahsoka,"**_ Daughter began. _**"Did you enjoy yourself last night? I did not want to embarrass you so I made sure not to pay attention to what was going on."  
**_ _"Oh stop it please,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"We only went out to dinner. It's not like anything else happened."_

" _ **So I am not allowed to ask if you simply enjoyed yourself?"**_ the Daughter asked.

"… _Yes," Ahsoka replied. "I did enjoy myself. It was nice to get out and at least try to act like a normal teenager."_

" _ **Do you think you'll go on another date?"**_ The Daughter questioned.

" _Why do I feel like you want me to rush into this?"_ Ahsoka asked.

" _ **I did not say that Ahsoka,"**_ the Daughter defended.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahsoka went out into the living room where she found Lux was already awake as well.

"Good morning Ahsoka," he greeted.

"Good morning Lux," Ahsoka greeted.

"How did you sleep?" Lux asked.

"Pretty good," Ahsoka said. "Thank you for asking."  
Suddenly a noise began filling the room.

Ahsoka realized where it was coming from and pulled her communicator out of her pocket.

She hit the button, and soon a holo of Caalin appeared before her.

"Lady Tano," Caalin said. "Forgive me for being last minute, but we have urgent news that we thought you would take a personal interest in."

"What is it Caalin?" Ahsoka questioned.

"We intercepted signals coming from a ship not too far away," Caalin said. "It was a separatist ship, but we caught the mention of a clone trooper on board who was a member of the 501st Legion."

"Did you hear a name?" Ahsoka questioned.

"No," Caalin replied. "Only that there was information that he had that Count Dooku needed. After that, the ship went completely silent, and not just the com, it was like it just disappeared."

"Send me the last known coordinates of the ship Caalin," Ahsoka said. "I'll handle this."

"I think it would be unwise for you to go into this alone Lady Tano," Caalin said. "We have members trained in combat that can help you."

"Very well then," Ahsoka said. "I will report to Yavin 2 right away."

"Understood Lady Tano," Caalin said before ending the message.

"Ahsoka," Lux said. "I'm coming with you for this one."

"But Lux if Dooku is involved in this," Ahsoka began. "This is extremely dangerous."  
"Which is why I'm not letting you fly into this alone," Lux stated.

"What about the Senate?" Ahsoka questioned.

"They can get by without me," Lux said. "Saving your former comrade is more important right now."

"Alright then," Ahsoka said. "Let's go."

Ahsoka and Lux were currently making their way to the assigned coordinates. Caalin was right after all; they couldn't go looking for a member of the 501st legion without any help, especially not with the separatists involved.

They saw another ship approaching in the other direction, it was the only one around, so that had to be the society's ship and the crew they assigned to help her.

Then she noticed a familiar symbol on the wing of it though.

"That's the symbol of the light side," Ahsoka confirmed.

"Looks like we've found our allies," Lux added.

"This is Ahsoka Tano," she said. "Requesting permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted Lady Tano," a young male voice said.

The two ships slowly came side to side with each other, and a panel came out to connect them.

Lux and Ahsoka boarded the ship to see a crew of 9 people waiting for them. A young Rodian approached them.

"Lady Tano, Senator Bonteri," he acknowledged. "I am Lancer, the commander of this vessel. There are 10 of us aboard this ship ready to serve along including two medics and our pilot.

"Wow," a young female togruta soldier said. "It is you."

"Jessa please," the young male rodian said. "This is not the time to sound like a crazy fanatic."

"I am quite surprised you all already know who both of us are," Lux said.

"We were all made aware of who Lady Tano was the minute the council found out she is the vessel of our deity, The Daughter," a young female tholothian soldier said. "We too learned that you were with her when this happened Senator Bonteri, and we were informed when both of you decided to join our society."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "To all of you for agreeing to help Lux and me with this mission. You all must know how dangerous and difficult this mission is, but I trust many of you have not dealt with separatists or their droid armies."

"You are right about that Lady Tano," Jessa said.

"Now if you do not mind me asking, is there any information that you could give me on the ship?" Ahsoka questioned.

"We were able to hear a name before the coms went down," the human soldier declared. "The ship was called the Obrexta III. By the way my name is Tegan"

"I'm Orona and we still do not know why the ship went silent though," the tholothian soldier said. "Perhaps interference from Republic forces?"  
"You and Senator Bonteri have more access to information regarding the war and the clones on Coruscant, Lady Tano," Jessa said. "Have either of you heard anything that would prove why the clone trooper had information that Dooku needed?"

"None that I know of," Ahsoka said. "I did find out some rather disturbing information about the clones, but as far as I know none of the clones know about."

"Whatever it is though," Lancer said. "It must have been essential to the Jedi and the republic."

"Which is why we cannot let the separatists take him," Ahsoka stated.

"Agreed," Orona replied. "If this information benefits the separatists, then it will possibly aid the sith and by extension, the dark side of the Force."

"If the Republic attacked the ship," Tegan said. "It's possible that it would have made a jump to the nearest planet in the outer rim."

Jessa brought up the holo-map and searched for the nearest planet. "The nearest planet is Ponemah Terminal. It's a desert planet."

"Let's start there then," Ahsoka stated. "If the ship landed there then we better get to it before any scavengers or raiders find it. Tell the pilot to set course for Ponemah Terminal."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _One hour later_

Both Lux's and the society's ship reached Ponemah they had been searching for several hours now, but all they had found so far was sand, lots of sand.

Lux noticed something suspicious on the ground further ahead though.

"Ahsoka, look down there," he said.

Ahsoka looked to see a formation on the ground; it seemed like a ship for sure.

"That's a ship," she said.

"Lady Tano, are you seeing this?" Lancer said over the com.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "Tell your pilot to land, now."

As soon as both ships landed, Ahsoka opened the hatch

"I want one medic plus two of you to stay on the ship with the pilot," she said over the comm. "Let's move, now."

Then she looked over at Lux.

"Stay with the ship Lux," she said.

"Are you mad Ahsoka?" Lux said. "I'm coming with you."

"Lux this is dangerous," Ahsoka said. "You have no idea what we could be out there."  
"I know," Lux said. "Which is why I'm not letting you go without me."

Ahsoka was silent for a few seconds.

"Fine," Ahsoka said. "Let's go."

Everyone jumped out of their ships and slowly and carefully began making their way toward the non-operational vessel.

"This must be it, Lady Tano," Lancer said. "Isn't this the insignia the separatists use?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "Let's break open the hatch, but prepare yourselves; it looks abandoned, but that doesn't mean somebody could very well be expecting us."

Ahsoka pulled out both of her lightsabers and slashed at the hatch of the ship; It gave way, and the group slowly made their way into the dark separatist vessel.

"It looks abandoned," Lancer commented.

"I doubt this ship would be piloting itself," Ahsoka stated. "Especially with such important cargo aboard it."

"Perhaps this ship was being piloted by a droid?" Lux suggested.

"You're probably right," Ahsoka replied. "Everyone move with caution; we don't want to trigger some silent alarm."

"Understood Lady Tano," Jessa replied.

The group proceeded through the vessel with caution; everything seemed to be going well so far until Tegan accidentally tripped a wire.

"Oh, Kriff," he cursed quietly.

Suddenly the crew was surrounded by about five security droids.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers.

"Let's take these things out," Ahsoka declared. "Try not to get hurt."

"Yes Lady Tano," Orona replied pulling out a blaster.

The group began attacking the droids, trying hard to avoid getting attacked themselves.

Not too long after Ahsoka slashed through the last droid and it fell.

"Is everybody okay?"

We're okay Lady Tano," Jessa said.

"Just a scratch," Tegan said. "Nothing, a medic can't fix."

"Alright," Ashoka said. "Let's keep looking for the clone, and everyone try and be more careful this time."

So the search through the ship continued.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahsoka and Lux returned to searching the ship for any sign of a missing clone. After what felt like almost an hour of searching Lux noticed a strange light blue glow coming from on the small halls of the ship.

"Ahsoka," he said. "I think you might want to take a look at this."

So Ahsoka moved to see what Lux was talking about; something was glowing at the end of the tiny hall.

"Come on," Ahsoka said. "Let's get a closer look at whatever this is."

So she and Lux moved cautiously toward the mysterious glow.

When they reached the end, they found what the source of the glow was. It was a life pod and inside of it was a clone trooper. One that Ahsoka recognized immediately.

"Kix," she said.

"He is a member of the 501st Legion?" Lux questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "He was a medic."

"Do you think he's still alive in there?" Lux asked.

"Let's hope so,' Ahsoka replied.

"We need a hand over here," Lux yelled.

Soon the rest of the group was running toward Ahsoka and Lux's current position.

"Is that a clone trooper Lady Tano?" Lancer questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "A member of the 501st Legion to be exact," Ahsoka replied. "I fought with him during my time with the Republic army."

"Is there any way for us to check if he was vital signs?" Lux questioned.

"No," Orona replied. "At least not here there isn't. We need to get the pod back up to the ship."

"All right," Ahsoka began. "Let's move this pod, slowly."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they had returned to the ship, Ahsoka approached one of the medics.

"What can you tell me?" Ahsoka questioned.

"He still has vitals Lady Tano," the medics stated. "They are weak though."

"Would taking him out of the pod cause any damage?" Ahsoka questioned.

"If we end stasis mode right here there is no telling for sure how he would react. He could very well be extremely dazed and confused and react violently."

"I understand," Ahsoka said. "We need to get back to headquarters."

"Understood Lady Tano," the medic replied. "We have all the proper equipment there that can help stabilize him if his condition is as bad as we fear."

"Set course for Yavin's moons," Ahsoka said. "We need to get there as quickly as possible."

"Understood Lady Tano," was the reply.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the trip back to the headquarters Ahsoka was rather quiet. Lux looked at her with worry. He wanted badly to say something to try and cheer her up but now did not seem like the time. He might be able to wait, but it appeared that another passenger did not want to wait for her to speak up.

" _ **Ahsoka,"**_ the Daughter said. _**" You have not said a word since you have discovered Kix."**_

" _I just can't wrap my head around it,"_ Ahsoka declared. _"How did he get out there? Did he go against Rex's orders? Is that why he got captured?"  
_ _ **"I am sure he will have answers for you,"**_ the Daughter declared. _**"I would try not to rush him though. I can only imagine that he has been through a lot, just as you have."**_

" _I have no plans of rushing him,"_ Ahsoka declared. _"I hope he still trusts me enough to tell me what has happened."_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the finally returned to the headquarters, Ahsoka's team carried the cryo-stasis pod off their ship and headed down a hallway Ahsoka was sure she had never been down before.

"Tegan," Ahsoka questioned. "Where are they taking him?"

"The infirmary Lady Tano," Tegan said. "We'll set up to end the cryostasis and see if we can stabilize him in there."

"Would I be allowed to come?" Ahsoka questioned. "It may be helpful if someone familiar was there."

"Of course Lady Tano," Tegan said. "I imagine the council will want a report from you on the mission."

"I will go to the council and give them the mission report," Lux interjected.

"Are you sure about that Lux?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes," Lux replied. "Kix is going to need your help."

Ahsoka gave him a smile and a nod before following her team from the mission.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahsoka stood in the infirmary watching the medics work around the pod.

"Life signs are stable," a medic declared.

"Are we ready to open up the pod?" the head medic asked.

"Yes, sir," the medic replied. "Ending cryostasis should not cause any significant damage to his vitals. We do expect that he will be quite dazed and confused. I do not want him to act violently."

"That is why I am here," Ahsoka confirmed. "I fought alongside him in the Clone Wars, seeing me will hopefully give him some sense of calm."

"Very well," the head medic said. "End the cryostasis and open the pod."

So the other medics did what they were told, and with two minutes the pod was open. Once the steam had cleared, Kix's eyes flew open, and he immediately got up looked at his surroundings with a panicked expression written all over his face.

"Where am I?!" He demanded. "Who are all of you people?"

"Kix," Ahsoka said approaching the clone trooper slowly. "It's me, Ahsoka. You're safe now. Count Dooku can't get to you here these people will not do you any harm."

"Commander Tano?" Kix said looking at her in surprise. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Kix," Ahsoka said. "It is me."  
"Where are we?" Kix questioned.

"This is the headquarters of a society who worships the light side of the Force. I told them that you are a member of the 501st Legion and that we fought together. They were the ones who helped me find you."  
"How did you come to find this place Commander?" Kix questioned. "After General Skywalker told us you had left the Jedi order, a lot of us couldn't help but worry about where you had gone."

"I promise Kix I will tell you what happened after I left," Ahsoka said. "For now though I think it best that you let all these medics take a look at you and get some rest."

Kix looked at her almost stubbornly for a second before his expression changed to a more understanding one.

"Yes, Commander," he replied.

Ahsoka gave him a small smile before exiting the infirmary.

The second the door closed though she saw Lux and Alcina standing before her, and it briefly startled her.

"Apologies Lady Tano," Alcina said. "Senator Bonteri has briefed us on what happened. I hope the clone trooper is conscious and in stable condition?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "He panicked momentarily, but he seems to be trusting the medics knowing that I am here as well."

"That is very comforting to know," Lux stated.

"I think it is best that I stay here a few days to make sure he heals," Ahsoka replied.

"I will stay here with you then," Lux said.

"Is that a good idea Lux?" Ahsoka questioned. "Don't you have to return to the Senate?"

"Yes Senator Bonteri," Alcina added. "Will they not get suspicious if you are absent for an extended period?"  
"I will tell them that I needed to return to Onderon," Lux declared. "If I tell them there was an emergency and that our king required my assistance."

"Will they truly believe that though?" Alcina asked.

"Yes," Lux said. "I think they have more important matters to attend to then one missing senator who decided to return to his home planet for a while."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Two Days Later_

Ahsoka entered the infirmary to find that Kix was up and moving about.

"Morning Kix," she greeted.

"Hello Commander," Kix greeted.

"Please Kix," Ahsoka said. "I am no longer a part of the Republic army. You do not need to call me Commander."

"My apologies," Kix replied. "I guess old habits die hard. If you don't mind me asking Comman…Ahsoka, how exactly did you find yourself with this Society of the Light."

"I suppose I do owe you that explanation," Ahsoka said. "Well, after I left the Jedi Order, the day of to be exact, I ran into Lux, Senator Bonteri, he's a friend; our paths have crossed several times in the past. He offered to let me stay with him until I could figure out what to do. One day I ran into a member of the Society of the Light while wandering about Coruscant. I had seen the insignia that they all wear on their clothing before, and they found out who I was, they offered to let myself and Lux join them, and we accepted. They give me a call when they have missions they think I would be good at completing, and when they told me about a missing clone trooper, a member of the 501st Legion, I could not say no, and here we are."

"I see," Kix said. "Is there more to it though?"

"Yes, Kix there is," Ahsoka admitted. "With all due respect though, you are leaving in a few days and I would rather you not tell Anakin where I am and what is happening."

"You have my word that I will not tell the General where you are," Kix said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later the medics decided that Kix was in good enough health to return to Coruscant. The council wanted to meet with him and Ahsoka first before they gave him a ship and he took his leave, Lux was also with them.

"We hope that you have a safe journey back to Coruscant, trooper CT-6116," Caalin said.

"Thank you very much counselors," Kix replied. "If it had not been for you and the Society I do not know if I would have ever come out of cryostasis. You have my word that the Jedi and the Senate will not learn of any of this."

"That would be most appreciated," A female councilor spoke.

"Lady Tano," Caalin began. "Before you see your old friend off there is something that we wish to share with you."

"What is it?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I assume you are familiar with the planet of Mandalore?" Caalin questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "I have been there before, as has Lux."

"Mandalore recently fell to Death Watch," Alcina explained. "Which is now under the control of a former sith known as Darth Maul."

Did you say Darth Maul?" Ahsoka questioned.

"You have heard of him?" Alcina questioned.

"From Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ahsoka declared. "He told me of a run-in he had with a sith named Darth Maul over ten years ago on Naboo."

"We know that we said we would not send you on any major missions until your markings change but," A female counselor stated. "We believe that the Society of the Dark has not made contact with him yet and that they will see him as a powerful asset."

"You have much more experience in the ways of the Force than any of our members Lady Tano," Caalin stated. "You are best suited for this mission."

"So you want me to stop Darth Maul before the Society of the Dark can get to him?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes Lady Tano," Alcina said. "That is what we are asking."

"We can't let the Society of the Dark have a sith on their side," Ahsoka confirmed. "I will stop him."

"Ahsoka," Lux began. "I'm coming with you."

"Lux," Ahsoka began. "I know you always say this, but this time it IS too dangerous. There is a sith involved. I can't let him hurt you. You should go back to Coruscant with Kix."

"He won't be," Kix said. "Because I am coming with you as well Commander."

"Kix," Ahsoka said. "What about the rest of the 501st?"

"You're more important than the war right now," Kix declared. "Plus what if you get seriously injured? If I let that happen and the others found out they'd kill me."

"Are you sure about this?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes," Kix said. "They can get along without me for a while longer, probably assigned a new medic when I disappeared."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment.

"Okay," she finally said. "Both of you are staying on the ship unless I call for back up though."

"Understood," Lux said.

"Let's get going then," Ahsoka said. "We don't have much time to spare."

"Good luck Lady Tano," Caalin said. "May the Force be with you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **For anyone who is curious what happened to Kix did happen to him in canon. It just took decades for someone to find him. This took place in the ebook** _ **Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I**_ **. It is a short story titled** _ **The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku**_ **. We hope that you all are enjoying or enjoyed whatever Star Wars themed events you had going on today. May the 4** **th** **be with you.**


End file.
